The DiNozzo Diaries 2
by rekkidbraka
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash. PART 2 COMPLETE. CONTINUES IN PART 3.
1. From Here To Eternity

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: From Here To Eternity

Author: rekkidbraka

Rating: T

Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.

Category: Romance; humor; angst

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6

Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: From Here To Eternity---------------------**

You forget a lot when you're single.

Take sharing: First thing you're taught as a kid, right? "Tony, you've got to learn to SHARE... Don't be greedy, Anthony -- SHARE those toys... Mr. DiNozzo, I hope you brought enough snacks to SHARE with the class..." Share, share, SHARE! Jeez...

Single guys? Don't have to SHARE. We GET the TV all to ourselves and we can watch re-runs of "Cops" or "SportsCenter" all day if we want to. We don't have to fork over the remote when she's in the mood to snuggle up with a blanket and a mug of hot tea while she screams at the guys on "Tapout" because they are, as she puts it, "pathetic excuses for masculinity." We don't have to give up half the covers every night because she'll kick us outta the bed and onto the floor, Bruce Lee-style, in her sleep if we don't. And we don't have to ask Sweet Cheeks why our razor is dull again because it's obvious she's been using it to shave her legs and her... um... bikini line. There's no sharing in singleness. NONE!

But when you're single, you sit around watching re-runs of "Cops" or "SportsCenter" all day. You've got the covers all to yourself because there's nobody to kick you out of the bed every night. And nobody's using your razor to smooth out her legs, among other places.

A single guy doesn't have to share because he doesn't have anyone to love.

And that's something I'm happy to forget all about.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Since Ziva's place went kaboom after the whole Rivkin mess, she's moved in with me. Which makes sense. I mean, we're together now and I want her here. I love her, she loves me and it's nice -- having your girlfriend around. I like it. I do.

Taking a little time to get used to having a woman around the place, I gotta admit. I figured the days of leaving dishes in the sink or drinking straight outta the milk carton were toast but I never thought the grocery shopping would be so tough. Tall order trying to bring home the bacon; Ziva keeps kosher. I'm not kidding about that bacon. When I pick up my Friday night pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese "movie" pizza, I gotta grab a veggie special for My Darling. Hey, she sleeps with a loaded GLOCK. I'm not risking it.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lemme just come right out and say it: The sex? Is GREAT!

Ahhhh... She can't get enough of me. That long slump I was in... well... it just made me better at what I was already a master of. Being great in the sack is like riding a bike: You never forget how. Unless you're like Probie and you never stopped using training wheels. Or a little helmet. Heh...

Yeah, Ziva wants me all the time. Before we head off to work... soon as we get home... after we hit the hay at night... What can I say? I'm irresistible. Always have been. All the DiNozzo men have to practically fight off women and ...

"What's that, Sweet Cheeks? Yeah... I'm... I'm drying the dishes. What? Can't hear you... Huh? Heh heh heh.. YES, darling, the TRASH -- I can't WAIT to take it out! Ha HAH!" *snarl*

Tonight she'll be begging me to give it up. "Tapout" always gets her in the mood bigtime.


	2. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Guess Who's Coming To Dinner? ---------------------**

The gang at work took the news about Ziva and me better than I thought they would. Abby just asked what took us so long; Ducky gave some speech about how the odds are more scientifically in favor of workplace romance than not blah blah blah; and Probie did that thing where his eyes get huge and he raises his eyebrows and looks like he's shocked. Oh, COME ON, McJEALOUS! YOU WISH YOU WERE ME! YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND HAD MAD NINJA SKILLS! YOU WISH YOU HAD A **GIRLFRIEND**! HA HAAAAAAH!

Vance didn't say anything. Just moved that toothpick of his to the other side of his smirk. Ziva and I both decided we'd better keep it REAL professional in the office from now on. Like, waaaay more than we did before. That guy... he's creepy.

The Boss seemed OK with everything over in Tel Aviv. He's been all business since we got back and in a more 'all business Boss' way than usual. I didn't expect anything else but it's weird, the way he's treating Ziva and me. He can't be happy about us breaking Rule 12. Or any of his rules.

And when the Boss isn't happy, nobody's happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just looked in the mirror and I am smiling. I'm smiling because if I stopped smiling I'd scream something like "OH MY GOD, ZIVA, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? TO US?!!!"

Sweet Cheeks invited GIBBS to dinner tonight. Her way of clearing the air about the whole Rule 12 thing.

Would've been nice if she'd bothered to TELL ME first.

I am still smiling. I just want that noted for the record. Smiling. SMILING!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonight's menu...

Spaghetti a la DiNozzo (only the best bottled Ragu for the Boss)  
Salad (thank God for those bag things)  
Breadsticks (how do they get the dough in these pop-open cans? amazing, really)  
Gelato (fine, it's really just ice cream but close enough)

... and of course, the vino! Liquor store had a sale. Pricey reds are so overrated. Grapes are grapes and, hey, two-for-one sale? You can't beat that. Ever. Who's the man? THIS guy! One bottle for dinner and one bottle for later when it's time for dessert. I'm talking about AFTER Gibbs leaves, when Ziva will get hungry again. Heh heh heh...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, so I'm not Top Chef or that BAM! BAM! BAM! guy. Fine. Whatever. But at least I *tried* to put a decent meal on the table. Who knew PASTA could charbroil?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm GLAD the Boss and Ziva went out for Chinese. No, I didn't want to go. I'm actually enjoying this blackened Spaghetti a la DiNozzo. I think I've hit on a new recipe here. Or... not.

Where the hell is that other bottle of wine? I lost the screwtop for this one. Need to block out the memory of this... nightmare meal. Dear God...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhh... Sweet Cheeks is home, smelling of Chicken with Baby Squash. Didn't bring any home to me. And I saved her a third of this bottle of wine. Because I care.

Ziva says Gibbs is cool with our relationship -- as long as it never interferes with our work at NCIS. Or he never sees or hears evidence of it in the office. Or outside the office. Or pretty much anywhere else.

I'm so glad she got that cleared up. And there I was thinking he wouldn't approve.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boss pulled me into the interrogation room this morning. Thanked me for dinner, specifically for not having to eat anything that I cooked. He's all heart.

He also said that personally he hopes Ziva and I can make it work. But I didn't hear that from him. I told him I really am in love with Ziva -- like I've never been in love with any woman before in my life (because I've never really BEEN in love with any woman before in my life) -- and I'm going to do everything I can to make this work because I know I'm lucky to have her.

He just slapped me on the back of the head and said "Ya think, DiNozzo?"

So, yeah... he's good.


	3. In The Heat Of The Night

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: In The Heat Of The Night  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: In The Heat Of The Night ---------------------**

Blackout in the D.C. area last night. Hot as hell. Ziva and I hit the sack early. Every window in the apartment was open and it was still like an oven in here. Might be the first time I was ever naked in bed with a woman and sex was the last thing on my mind. We were both just trying to stay cool. That was the reason at first, anyway. But it wasn't gonna happen. Period.

Hell of a night. Whoever said honesty is the best policy was a liar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since it was too hot to do anything else, I had the bright idea of telling Ziva we should both get everything about our past relationships out in the open -- she could tell me about Rivkin, I'd tell her about Jeanne. Then we could close the book on those little chapters in our lives.

We're a lot alike, Ziva and me. We both used people to get information; the sex was just part of the job. Maybe we didn't mean to fall in love with them, but we did. And we sure as hell didn't mean to get stabbed in the back by them because they were playing us for fools the whole time, too.

But we did.

Funny thing is, it shouldn't still hurt.

But it does.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rivkin. The bastard's dead and he's still screwing with me and Ziva from the grave.

She can't let go of the idea that he wasn't the scuzzball he was -- not completely. There's a part of her that still wants to believe he really was fighting the battle for Israel, doing it for their country. When is she gonna see that he didn't care if she lived or died? That he set her up to be killed back when our team was split up and they were working that op together at the club? Amazing how HE knew to get the HELL outta Dodge but left Ziva there to take the hit.

And he tried to kill me. Tried to rip my arm right outta the socket. Would've gutted me with that shard of glass if I hadn't stopped him. Guy was crazy.

It's like how she is about Ari. She knows he was a cold-blooded murdering SOB. But she can't give up the ghost of some "other side" she remembers.

Honey, take a tip from me: Let go of the memories. Do it now and do it fast. Because once the ex tracks you down, kidnaps you and tortures you for a couple days before she tries to strangle the last breath outta you, the good old days ain't so great all of a sudden.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I met Jeanne, I thought I could never fall in love. Until I fell for her. Then I wondered why I'd thought falling in love was so hard in the first place. Once it was over, I thought I'd never fall in love again.

And now, here I am. With Ziva. At last.

I was in love with her before I *knew* I loved her. Now that we're together, it feels like we were never apart, really.

See, here's the difference between Ziva and me -- I can be honest with myself about Jeanne. I loved her. I made the mistake of loving her. I bought into her lies because I thought she was buying what I was selling, too. She wasn't. It was Ari she still loved all along; I was just a means to an end. And that's what she was supposed to be for me. But I got too close and I got burned. Now I have the scars to remind myself of how stupid I was. I won't make that mistake again. Not ever.

Ziva's with me. She loves me. I know that. And I love her, too. With everything I've got -- like I've never loved any other woman. She's all I want. There's a future for us. I see that. I feel it.

It's just ... she got burned. But it's like she won't admit that the wound needs dressing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva's been asleep for hours. Got pretty emotional last night during our heart-to-heart, as if things weren't heated enough around here already.

I'm the worst kind of ass. Because I knew she was crying -- didn't matter that she turned over so I couldn't see; I just knew it -- and I was afraid to tell her it was OK. I was scared to touch her, scared to let her know I love her and I didn't mean to make her cry.

The A/C's finally back on and it's actually chilly in here now. I put a blanket over Ziva because she was shivering a little bit. Didn't want to wake her. I don't want her to be cold.

Me, I guess I'm already made of ice so... yeah -- I don't feel a thing.


	4. Marathon Man

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Marathon Man  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Marathon Man ---------------------**

Been almost a week now and Ziva's said maybe 15 words to me at home. Oh, she'll talk to me at work because she has to. Boss laid down the law about us letting personal things affect us on the job. So at work, everything's fine and dandy. Yes, sirree. Couldn't be better. In fact, we're getting so much done that Vance actually moved the toothpick long enough to say "Good job" to Ziva and me the other afternoon. Big day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got tired of talking to myself tonight -- AGAIN -- back at the apartment when we got home from work so I went out for a run. Felt good to be out there ALONE, sweating off the stress and CRAP I had to take all day long. Yeah... I DID like that I had some time to myself again. And you know what else? I liked that I could check out the chicks jogging in the park. Some of them were hot. I'm still a guy and I still like to look. Not apologizing for that.

Been logging a lot of miles the past couple days. Getting in the best shape I've been in for a while. Heck, I oughta do this waaaaay more often. Spend more quality time with Tony D. and less forking over my stones to Sweet Cheeks. Yeah... sounds like a goooood plan...

Now? I'm gonna enjoy taking a nice, long, hot shower. ALONE. While I think about the chicks jogging in the park. Not saying "sorry" for THAT, either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

HER body scrub. HER shampoo. HER conditioner. HER lotions. HER stuff all over MY shower!

"ZIVA! Where the HELL is my SOAP ON A ROPE?!!! I can't FIND it because all your... your... LAVENDER-SCENTED STUFF is EVERYWHERE in here!!!" *snarl*

*sniff* *sniff* Lavender... blech. *hack* *gag*

"DAMMIT, ZIVA, TURN OFF 'PINKS' AND GET IN HERE SO I CAN..."

Oh... there you are.

"... oh, there you are."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

God, I love the way her skin smells.

And tastes.

Mmmm... lavender...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

All I remember is that we started out in the shower and now we're on the floor in the living room. Don't know how we ended up here. Stuff happens.

"Yeah... I see it, too. Hmmm... I dunno how that coffee table got nicked right there. You wanna buy a new one this weekend, Z? Okay..." *kiss*

Well, that sucks. I just bought that damn coffee table a couple months ago.

Man, I love it when she plays with my chest hair. Aaaaahhhhh...

"I missed you, Ziva."

I'm glad she missed me, too. I know we've still got things to work through but we're gonna be OK.

Rivkin's not here. Neither is Jeanne. They're in our pasts -- where they belong.

It's just us now. That's how it oughta be.

"I wasn't really checking out those girls when I was running. You know that, right?"

I really wasn't. I swear.

"Right?"

Seriously. I wasn't.

"C'mon, Ziva, it isn't funny. Quit laughing."

NOT funny. I'm being serious and she's...

... kissing me. Mmmmm...

Definitely gotta go running more often.


	5. For Whom The Bell Tolls

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: For Whom The Bell Tolls  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: For Whom The Bell Tolls ---------------------**

Vance just called. Woke me up. Wants Ziva and me in his office first thing tomorrow morning.

He's never called me at home before. Ever.

This is bad. This is really, REEEEEALLY bad.


	6. Dog Day Afternoon

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Dog Day Afternoon  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Dog Day Afternoon ---------------------**

Nothing like waking up on a fantastic summer morning with your super-hot ninja assassin girlfriend by your side after a night of incredible sex. The sun is shining... the birds are singing...

... the Director is waiting.

Can I get a do-over on the "night of incredible sex" part and a giant PAUSE on the "Director is waiting" thing?

Didn't think so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember those cool scenes in the old James Bond movies where 007 and the other Double-0 agents would be called back to headquarters when SPECTRE would demand a global ransom and they'd all sit in that big room and be given those sealed folders they couldn't open until M told them it was OK?

Yeah, our little breakfast chat with Vance was NOTHING like that.

There was the whole "here's some previously classified info you've now been cleared to see" part but other than that? Think more like that scene in "Thunderball" when the evil sidekick is dropped into Largo's pool of sharks.

I thought Vance was gonna have it out with Ziva and me about us seeing each other outside of work -- pull that little "breaking up the team" trick again, transfer one of us, ship me off to sea on another rustbucket, whatever else he could think up to make our lives miserable.

Well, our lives are gonna suck for the rest of the summer, all right. It's only got a little bit to do with me and Ziva and our relationship. Actually, it's got a lot to do with us. And those nagging little issues we're trying to work out. You know, the ones named "Jeanne" and "Rivkin."

Funny story... TRUE story: Turns out my ex and Ziva's ex? Were EACH OTHER'S exes! Ha HAH! Yeeeeeahhh... Isn't that just freakin' hilarious? Doesn't it make you wanna laugh until you PUKE?!!!

According to Vance's intel, Rivkin was having a steamy little fling with Jeanne right around the time our team was split up. Dr. Do It With Any Guy was running her little gun-running ops base out of Morocco and was nailing that hairy bastard when Ziva was working, I guess. Shoulda seen Ziva's face when Vance showed her the info; she looked ... I don't even know how to describe it. Sick? Disgusted? Pissed off? Hurt? All of those? Me, I was actually a little in awe at how Jeanne gets around. Didn't seem like that kind of chick when she was with me but then again I was under the mistaken impression that she wasn't a psychotic, global arms-dealing murderer. So what the hell did I know?

Vance isn't thrilled that two of his NCIS agents were involved with two people the agency has under investigation. Even though Rivkin's dead, Vance aims to prove he was a traitor to Eli. I'm not so sure about that because I think Eli knows every string being pulled in Mossad but Vance is convinced. And I don't want to believe Ziva's old man would set her up.

Really hope I'm wrong about that last part. I like the guy. No way he can be in with Jeanne. No WAY.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs was furious that he's gonna be short-handed again for the rest of the summer.

Vance is sending Ziva and me to Morocco, right about back where we just escaped from, to look into whatever Jeanne and Rivkin were doing over there. Besides what they were... you know... "doing" over there.

We're outta here to head home and pack. Gonna be a long flight this afternoon. Oughta get there late tonight - real late.

I got a feeling Ziva won't be bringing the black bikini.


	7. The Road To Morocco

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: The Road To Morocco  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: The Road To Morocco ---------------------**

Just once I'd like to fly somewhere on this planet and see a decent in-flight movie. Halfway through the French-dubbed version of "Bride Wars," I was praying the plane would lose an engine and we'd crash into the ocean. Woulda been way less painful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greetings from Morocco, where it's... gotta be two a.m. and it's nowhere NEAR as hot as I thought it was gonna be. It's pretty nice, actually. Ziva's giving me hell because I didn't read the spook book on the country during the plane ride over. Hey, I suffered enough during that movie.

I'm letting Z do the heavy lifting over here -- get our taxi, find our hotel, talk to everybody. Probably for the best. I don't speak Arabic, so...

"What's that, Sweet Cheeks? Carry the bags? Um... ALL of them? I would... it's just... uh... I'm so stiff from that long plane ride... Back's really killing me and... AAAAAAGGGHHHH! OW! OW! OW! OW! OWWWWW! That... Is... My... ARM!"

Fine. FINE. I'll GET the damn bags. But there are nicer ways of asking. *whimper*

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Made it to the hotel. We're still alive, so that's something. Thought we were gonna buy it at that last intersection. I think every guy who drives a cab in this part of the world was trained personally by Gibbs. Or my darling. She wasn't fazed at all. Catnapped on the way here while we played bumper cars with the late-night Casablanca party crowd. Crazy chick...

Ahhhhhhh... Bed. At last. Sleeeeeeep. Mmmmm...

... if Lamb Chop will stop snoring like an asthmatic sailor. My GOD.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Nnnnhhh... nuhgettigup... Mmmm..." *smack* *smack*_

_Zzzzzzzzzzz..._

_"GGGGRRRRR... NUHGETTIGUP! GOWAY!" *snarl*_

_*growl* Zzzzz... *snork* Zzzzz..._

_"Nnnnngggghhh... Ziva.... NOT... getting... Mmmmhh... Mmm? Hmmmm..." *smile*_

_OK, yeah... I'm up. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva says it would be best if we split up to investigate Rivkin and Jeanne separately but I told her we'd better stick together since I don't know jack about getting around this place. Look, I know she's right. It's just... I let her outta my sight before and we both paid one hell of a price for it. I'm not ready to risk that again. I can't. Can't tell her that. Don't want her thinking I'm weak. But I can't go through what I just went through in Tel Aviv -- and before that -- again.

If I'm slowing down the investigation, fine. Whatever. I'm not gonna lose her. I couldn't handle it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Based on Vance's intel, we've got a line on this place Jeanne owns right in the center of Casablanca. Info we have says she might've come back here recently -- maybe right after the pit she was keeping Ziva in blew up about a month ago. Z and I are gonna check it out, top to bottom, for any evidence we can find tonight. Who knows? If we're really lucky, maybe we'll even find the good arms-dealing doctor.

Then again, if luck has anything to do with it, maybe we WON'T run into Jeanne.


	8. Casablanca

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Casablanca 

Author: rekkidbraka 

Rating: T 

Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D. 

Category: Romance; humor; angst 

Disclaimer: No infringement intended. 

Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6 

Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Casablanca ---------------------**

Ziva and I have spent the day staking out Jeanne's Casablanca crash pad. Nice looking place from the outside, anyway. There's a little balcony overlooking the street... French doors opening out onto it... couple planters full of flowers that look like they've seen better days. Guess Dr. Feelbad didn't leave watering instructions for the maid.

We've been sitting outside this café for hours now and nobody's hassled us to leave. Maybe it's because we've been snacking on whatever these incredible local dishes Ziva ordered for us are -- they're really delicious. McGoo would pack on another 15 pounds just looking at them. Maybe it's because I've been smiling at the girl who's been waiting our table all afternoon. Yeah, she's into me. Why isn't Ziva even a little jealous? C'mon... I've still got it. On a global scale. Ah, screw it... Ziva's not even paying attention. Too busy fiddling with those special sunglasses of hers that pick up ... spy stuff or heat sensors or whatever. *snarl*

Maybe we're getting the royal treatment because Ziva went inside and had a little chat with the owner back in his office when we got here. I don't know what she said -- or did -- but our waitress just said everything's been comped. Z didn't look the least bit surprised.

I'm glad she loves me. 'Cause otherwise I'd be scared as hell of her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Go time.

Heading off to Chez Psycho now. God knows what we'll find.

A few of Jeanne's bedtime toys? Some of Rivkin's old skivvies? An Ari blow-up doll?

Y'know, that's not funny. Any of it could be true. She's THAT wacko.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gotta admit... watching Ziva pick locks really turns me on. Picking locks, diffusing explosives, cleaning guns, sharpening that giant knife of hers -- all those things take a special skill with the hands that I've never seen another woman possess. Amazing. Her fingers know exactly where to ...

... oh, door's open.

Damn. And I was just getting into it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Been living large, huh, Jeanne? This place is nothing like that box you got the boot from in D.C. Daddy musta really meant for you to look the part of the poor hospital resident. Had to suck for you. Guess that's one reason you whined and cried until I said you could move in with me. Bet the other was so you could stick a knife in my back. We just never got to that last part.

Spotlessly clean. Everything in its place. Rivkin musta felt like a bull in a china shop around here. Gotta say, I can understand. Ziva's going over my ex's boudoir. No way in HELL am I heading back into The Black Hole. Even if Jeanne isn't here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weird, being in this apartment - knowing Jeanne's been here but not knowing when. Or what she was doing here. With who. Well, we know -- OK, we've got good intel -- that she and Rivkin were having their rendezvous here but so far I haven't found a shred of evidence to prove it.

... but oh ho HO, what is THIS? Ahhh ha HAH! LAPTOP! I'll take 'Things You Shouldn't Leave Lying Around For Tony To Ship To McGeek' for $500, Alex!

"Ziva! Found Jeanne's laptop!"

Let's just see who Doc Glock has in her buddy list...

"Ziva! Get in here! You gotta see this!"

What the hell is she doing in that bedroom?

"ZIVA!"

Ziva?

[hit in head from behind]

_Unnnnhhhh..._


	9. Disclosure

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Disclosure  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.  
**  
-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Disclosure ---------------------**

_Mmmnnnn... Unnnhhh... Hmmmhh..._

_What ... Nnngghh... GOD... Head... killing me... Aggghhh..._

_Ziva... where..._

"Ziva?" _Unnhhhggghh... Bleeding... Ohhh..._

"ZIVA?!!!"

_No... not again... Aaaahhh... Gotta... get up... Dizzy..._

"DAMMIT, ZIVA, ANSWER ME!!! ZIVA... Aaaahhh... Uggghhh... ZIIII-VAAAA!!!"

_God, please... please... not... not again... gotta... get... to... bedroom... HHHHNNNGGHHH..._

_NO... can't... pass... out... nnnnuuuhhh... nnnnhhh..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where am I? ... Oh GOD... my head... throbbing... migraine..._

_No... got... knocked out... *gasp*_

_Ziva? Ziva?!!!_

_Ziva... here... bed... how?_

"Ziva? Ziva... what... you... OK?" _*groan*_

"Shhhh... Tony. I am fine... Just relax... Lie down, my love..."

"What... happened?"

"We were ambushed. When I entered the bedroom, I was grabbed from behind. Someone put a cloth over my face -- chloroform. I found you unconscious when I awoke. Tony, I am so sorry."

"Sorry... for what?"

"That I let down my guard. I should not have been taken down like that. I have been trained to..."

"Ziva... it's not your fault. We got suckered. It happens. You sure you're OK? C'mere..."

"I am alright. Just a little froggy, that is all."

"Groggy, baby. It's groggy, not froggy."

"Whatever the proper word for it is, Tony, I feel like I could sleep for an entire week. How is your head? I am worried about you. You were bleeding."

"Head's killing me. But I'll live."

"You probably have a concussion. We must find you a doctor."

"Yeah? Well, let's hope the one who lives here doesn't decide to make a house call."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe we're sleeping in her bed.

Jeanne's bed.

Where she no doubt screwed around with Rivkin. Guess that's how she gets her information, makes her, uh, "contacts." God, I was such an idiot. Can't believe I ever loved her -- or thought I loved her, anyway. Thank God I found out who -- no, WHAT -- she really is before it was too late.

Ziva's gotta be thinking the same thing. I mean, she knows -- now -- that Jeanne and Rivkin were involved while he was pretending to be Mr. Devoted Boyfriend. It's gotta hurt her. Nothing from my past with Jeanne hurts me anymore -- nothing. I just regret that I wasted so much time with her. I could've been with Ziva. And I should've been.

But I wasn't. And Ziva took up with Rivkin. Maybe because she was lonely or she thought it wasn't gonna happen for us. That's my fault. Acted like I didn't care, like she was just my partner on the job. Wouldn't admit the truth. Why did I act like that? Why can't I just tell Ziva the truth -- how I feel -- even now? I said I was gonna start, that I wasn't gonna screw this up between us. And it's like I'm looking for ways to wreck it before we've even gotten going. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm gonna lose her. I know it.

OK, shut up, Tony. You got a concussion. You don't know what you're saying. Right? Right. _*sigh*_

If I didn't think I'd pass out trying to stand up or if Ziva wasn't still kinda out of it from that chloroform, I'd get us the hell outta here right now. Being in this room, just lying here on these sheets... I feel like I need a shower to scrub off the sleaze of Jeanne. And Rivkin. Maybe more than one shower. Definitely more than one shower.

Maybe I'll never feel totally clean again. But I gotta keep trying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ziva? You awake?"

"I was not. But now I am. What is wrong? Is it your head? Look at me... let me see your eyes."

"No... my head's okay. I mean, it's still hurting but... it'll be fine."

"In the morning we will find a doctor, first thing."

"Mmm-kay... Ziva? Is ... Is it weird to you? Being here? In Jeanne's bed?"

"Somewhat. You are uncomfortable."

"Yeah... But not because I'm remembering being with her or missing it or anything like that. That'd be crazy. About as crazy as she is. It feels weird because... I wish... I wish I didn't have those memories. At all. I wish I'd never met her. Or touched her. I wish I didn't know the ... things about her that I do. You know what I mean?"

"Yes. I have the same feelings... about Michael."

"I'm sorry she ... did what she does... with him. While you were with him. I know you loved him."

"No, Tony. I did not love Michael. I cared for him. But I did not love him. It is not the same."

"Okay... Well, whatever you had with him, I'm just... maybe I don't understand it but I'm sorry you got hurt. That's all I mean, Z."

"I know, Tony. And that is why YOU are the man I love. I have always loved you -- always, since just after we first met. I knew that in time we would find our way to one another. We have always been more than just partners."

"You got that right. I love you, Ziva. Always have. I'm sorry I was such a jerk about everything for so long. I've never been great at saying ... telling people how I really feel about things. I'm trying to get better at it, though. I swear I am."

"No apologies are necessary, my love. I love you for who you are, Tony. You are an amazing, fascinating man. But... what is bringing about all this talk? Are you sure your head isn't worse?"

"Maybe I oughta get conked on the head more often. Seems like it does me some good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

We found the Casablanca version of a doc-in-the-box and he said that, yeah, I've got a pretty nasty concussion. Means we'll be staying here in BogeyTown a little longer than we'd planned. It's OK. He examined Ziva, too, and said that whoever sent her to dreamland with that chloroform really knew exactly what they were doing. Dosed her just enough to knock her out for a couple hours, but not enough to do any serious damage.

There's no proof but it sounds like we must've rudely interrupted Dr. Doom right in the middle of something at Chez Frog.

That laptop of Jeanne's I found before I took one to the back of the head? Gone.

Nothing left for me to send back to Probie when I came to.

Somebody made sure to get it -- and get the hell outta Dodge.

Jeanne's back. And she knows we're closing in.

Yeah, it's gonna be one crazy summer.


	10. Midnight Express

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Midnight Express  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Midnight Express ---------------------**

Nice visit we had in Morocco, not counting my killer headache from taking that blow to the brain. But otherwise, I can't complain. Ziva worked on her tan (yeah, the black bikini made a surprise appearance... heh) and I worked on watching her work on her tan. Whenever we had some downtime. Which was hardly ever.

Of course, we didn't forget why we were here. Turned up some more of Jeanne's contacts, mostly businessmen who swore they had no idea she was running guns -- even when we pressed them on it. (OK, when _Ziva_ pressed them -- and that's _some_ kinda pressing.) Seems Jeanne whipped out the old M.D. as cover again and was working locally at a hospital. Maybe it pays her rent. Or her bill for all the handcuffs and other torture toys. Who knows?

Couple of the biz boys ID'ed Rivkin when we showed them his ugly mug. Weird thing was that most of them didn't remember seeing him with Jeanne. Those guys said she'd been with another man -- yeah, shocking -- and that he didn't look a thing like Rivkin. Said he was older. Had an accent. That's about all we got from them. They weren't exactly in a talking mood.

I'm gonna go way out on a limb here and guess that Dr. Do Anyone might've been fooling around on RIVKIN. Now I wonder how many other guys she was sleeping with when I was with her. Christ...

I need a shower. Quick.

Good thing we're on the redeye outta here tonight. Don't think I'll ever be able to watch "Casablanca" again the same way. Thanks for that, Jeanne. Thanks a lot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vance isn't happy with our progress -- or lack thereof -- on this leg of the mission. Says he called in a favor to get us "help." Last time I heard that said, that Sam guy parked himself at Ziva's desk and took over the office.

Ziva and I don't need anyone's help. Look, we had a setback. Now we're both OK. We're back on it. Don't need anyone coming over to mess things up. Unless it's the Boss. We could use him. That wouldn't be a "favor" Vance would have to use, though. Wonder who's headed to help out?

Kort? Nah... He's already scurrying around somewhere over here, working his own angles on tracking down Jeanne. Been no help to me and Ziva at ALL. Can't even get in touch with him. Bastard.

Mann? Maybe. Vance coulda asked Eli to send her for backup. That wouldn't be so bad. She's pretty helpful. Gets great intel. Smart, too. I trust her.

Wonder if another Mossad guy's coming over? Nothing against them because Ziva's Mossad and so is Eli and, hey, they saved me from Jeanne back outside of Tel Aviv but after seeing how Rivkin operated...

Guess I'll find out when we get to our next stop.

On to Rome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

HELL of a flight. I swear Vance is booking us on the worst airlines he can find. Think he's trying to see if we'll crack under the pressure. Or if the planes will.

Soon as we got off that flying deathtrap and landed, I kissed the ground here in Rome. Actually, I kissed the carpet in the airport. People didn't have to stare like that. Trust me, if they'd have been on that damn plane they'd have been frenching the gate area, too. Took me forever to find Ziva in that crowd. C'mon, it wasn't THAT embarrassing.

And now, of course, we've been waiting on our bags for... one hour? Two hours? Heck, it's been so long that I FORGET! Y'know, I've really had it with this. I'm gonna go find whatever linguini-brain runs this place RIGHT NOW and...

No. Freaking. Way.

"DiNozzo! You look like hell, man!"

Kill me. Kill me now.

"And Ziva... YOU look fantastic. But I can't imagine you looking any other way."

Vance. You son of a bitch.

"Well, don't just stand there sucking up air, DiNozzo. The car's outside. Already got your bags."

Gun. I need my GUN.

"Ziva, it would be my pleasure to escort you. How was your flight from Morocco?"

Not happening. This. Is. Not. Happening.

"DiNOZZO! YOU'RE HOLDIN' UP THE TRAIN! SHAKE A LEG!"

He is here. Flirting. With my girlfriend.

"Ziva, will you please ask Tony to join us? Sam really hates to be kept waiting. And we're already behind schedule."

Damn you, Vance.

And damn YOU... Callen.


	11. Boys Don't Cry

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Boys Don't Cry  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Boys Don't Cry ---------------------**

Great hotel the Director booked us into here in Rome. A rat the size of Vance's ego just carried my bags up to the room. What's the standard hospitality tip in Europe for vermin?

Lemme ask Callen. He oughta know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callen and that Sam guy went out for dinner. Ziva? She went with them. Oh, I was invited, too. Said I'd just as soon not. Someone's gotta actually get some WORK done around here.

Y'know, you'd think you could find ONE decent pizza joint in Rome of all the places in the world. What do they mean they don't deliver? Dammit. I hope Callen chokes on a cannoli.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva and her fan club aren't back yet. Who eats for three hours? Then again, looking at Sam, I'm sure he had seconds. Probably fourths. Guy's huge. Nobody should have that many muscles. Gotta be unhealthy.

No free movies. Fantastic. Oh, well, guess it wouldn't matter anyway. TV doesn't work. Ah, Italia...

When in Rome, do as the Romans do. When in Rome and bored outta your skull while your girlfriend's off being wined and dined by two other guys, call Abby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Always a blast checking in with Abs. Found out she and McGeek got traded to the L.A. team -- temporarily. Gibbs must've gone nuts when Vance pulled the trigger on that one. Since the La-La Land crew had to send Ziva's Boy Toys here, Vance had to send them two replacements. Now, Abs -- they got an ace there; but Probie's the player to be named later. Bet the L.A. boss took a look at McGoo and started checking the price of one-way tickets back to D.C.

Anyway, Abs said she and Mc90210 are having a great time in the City of Angels. Abby brought all her blackest black clothes, best parasols, strongest sunblock -- so she's cool. Probie-Wan? Sounds like he's gone Hollywood. Abs said a couple chicks at some bookstore recognized him from the back cover of one of those novels of his and after that he's been rocking shades and overpriced designer shirts ever since. It's sad, really. Oh, Probie, Probie, Probie... the L.A. ladies, they're not like the D.C. dowdies who stroke your ego back home. They can smell the scent of nouveau faux style from a mile away, McPoser. Just a matter of time before you're exposed.

What IS is about McNeeds A Date that the chicks are finding irresistible lately? First it was the ICE Queen. Now it's some skirt at the L.A. NCIS office -- Kedsy? Kenzie? ... something like that -- and Abby's jealous. She's acting like it's no big deal but she let it slip that this Kenzi? McKenzie? (hell, I dunno) chick has been all over Probie since they got there. She met him when he and Gibbs were there a few months back. Guess he made an impression on her. Usually that means some chick changing her phone number but not this time. Weird. Abs hates her. I can tell.

It's good, having a friend like Abby to talk to. Told her about Ziva being out with Callen and Sam and she said don't worry -- Ziva's not into Callen, that she loves me. Yeah, OK... I know, but... she's at dinner with HIM. And Sam. And I know I coulda gone but what's the point? I'd just be the third wheel. Nothing new or interesting for Ziva to find out about me. Heck, she's got more in common with Callen and Sam than she does with me, anyway. They're all the bigtime operatives working secret international missions. They're the ones with the cool stories. I'm just a cop from Baltimore who made good by getting in at NCIS... somehow.

Might as well call it a night. They won't be back until late. Sure there's a lot of "investigating" going on at whatever trattoria or bar they're at now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Zzzzzz... Zzzzzzz... *snork* Zzzzz... Zzz... Zzz... *snoggghhh*_

_Zzzzzzzzzz... *smack* *smack*_

_Zzzzzggghh... Zzz..._

_*click*_

_Hnnmmmmhhh?_

**_"Wake up, Tony."_**

_Huh? Who...? Ziva?_

**_"Get up. Now. Slowly."_**

_No... Not again. How the HELL...?_

"And if I don't?"

**_"I'd hate to ruin these sheets with all the blood ... when I blew your chest open."_**

"Well, it isn't like they're high thread-count so I wouldn't sweat it if I were you. But you could've just said 'please' ... _Jeanne_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thought... she... wouldn't... shoot...*wheeze*_

_I ... could... stop... her... *cough*_

_*gasp*_

_Can't... *wheeze* ... breathe_

_*choke* *cough*_

_Dying..._

_*cough* *wheeze*_

_Ziva... *gasp* *pant*_

_... help._

_*choke* _

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tony? Tony... Tony, are you asleep?"

"Tony... I have been trying to call for hours but your cellphone was busy and I could not get through on the room phone. I think something is wrong with the line in here and ..."

"TONY!!! OH MY GOD!!!"


	12. They Shoot Horses, Don't They?

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: They Shoot Horses, Don't They?  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.  
**  
-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: They Shoot Horses, Don't They? ---------------------**

_Ziva..._

_Don't cry..._

_Gonna be OK..._

_You'll see..._

_It's not... so bad..._

_Doesn't hurt anymore..._

_Can't feel ... a thing..._

_Just sleepy is all..._

_Real sleepy..._

_Hey..._

_Not so much... blood..._

_Gonna be alright..._

_Gonna... sleep now..._

_Ziva... _

_Hey... Sweet Cheeks..._

_Don't cry..._

_It's gonna be... fine..._

_Promise..._

_Just be here... when I... wake up... OK?_

_Goin' to... sleep now..._

_Tired..._

_Love you..._

_Love..._

_You..._

_Ziva..._


	13. You Only Live Twice

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: You Only Live Twice  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: You Only Live Twice ---------------------**

"Ziva... it's gonna be OK. Look, I don't know DiNozzo -- Tony -- that well but I can tell he's a strong guy. He's gonna come outta this just fine. You gotta know that."

"G's right. Listen, Z, we're gonna find whoever did this. You KNOW that. Just a matter of time. We make sure he's OK and then Callen and I are on this straight out. NCIS takes care of our own."

"Callen... Sam... Thank you. I know that you want to help Tony. And me. And I do appreciate that. He would, too. But there is nothing to investigate here. I have no doubt who is responsible for this. And I will handle it myself when the time is right."

"Look, Ziva... We're here to back you up so why don't you let us..."

"G... Let it go, man. Let it go. Your call, Z. Whatever you need, we're on your six. Just say the word."

"Thank you, Sam. And... Callen? I am grateful for your friendship -- and for yours as well, Sam. It is a great comfort. Will you excuse me, please? I would like to call my father and let him know that Tony is still in surgery."

"Sure, Ziva. We'll be right here."

"G, you think Tony's gonna make it? Wasn't looking good, my man. Not good at all. You looked better than he did when I found you back a few months ago and, hell, you looked like swiss cheese when those Russians finished shooting you up, bro."

"Yeah... All I know is, for Ziva's sake... he's GOTTA pull through."

-------------------------------------------

"Excuse me... Is there a Ziva David here?"

"Yes, Doctor. I am Ziva David. I ... we ... are here with Tony DiNozzo. How is he?"

"Well, he is out of surgery, Miss David. He's in recovery. We were able to remove the bullet from his chest but the damage was done. His right lung is collapsed and we've intubated him to help him breathe. It's quite an extensive wound. As for Mr. DiNozzo's head injury... I am sorry to say that, as with most head injuries, we are in a wait-and-see stage."

"I'm sorry. I do not understand."

"Mr. DiNozzo remains under sedation at present from surgery. But we are uncertain when he will regain full consciousness once the anaesthesia wears off."

"You are saying that Tony is in a coma?"

"I am saying only that you must prepare yourself for the possibility that his recovery will be lengthy and perhaps quite ... difficult."

"Doctor, may I see Tony? Please?"

"Yes, Miss David. For only a few minutes at this time. His condition is critical and the surgery, as you know, was long; we wish to keep visitors to a minimum. I hope you understand."

"Of course. I will not be long."

-------------------------------------------

"Tony? Tony... It's Ziva... I am here, my love..."

_Nnnnnnhhh..._

"You are in the hospital. You have been badly injured."

_Mmmmmhhh..._

"Oh, Tony... Please wake up, Tony... You must... wake up..." *sob*

_Nnnnnmmm... Unnnhhh..._

"Please... *sob* ... please do not leave me."

_Mmmgghhh... Nnnrrr..._

"Tony... *sniff* ... Tony, I love you... I love you... So much, Tony... " *sob*

_Uhhnnn... Zzzhhh... Rrrrghh..._

"... and she will PAY for what she has done to you."

"Damn right she will."

-------------------------------------------

"When did you arrive?"

"First plane I could get outta D.C. Go get some sleep, Ziva. I'll stay tonight."

"No, I will stay, too."

"Ziva... Don't need you endin' up in here yourself. Rest."

"I am fine. Tony needs me."

"Yeah, but he needs you strong. You're going back to the hotel with Callen and Sam. That's an order."

"And if I refuse?"

"Don't."

"You will call me immediately if..."

"... if anything happens. You know that."

"The doctor says he may be in a coma. That it is too soon to tell for certain."

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Go. Sleep. Now."

"I will return in a few hours. Thank you, Gibbs."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else."


	14. Lovers And Other Strangers

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Lovers And Other Strangers  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.  
**  
-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Lovers And Other Strangers ---------------------**

"I see in the paper where an American agent was shot in the chest and beaten about the head last night in his hotel room. You'd not know anything about that, would you, love?"

**"Should I?"**

"I'd hope not. If you'd gone on a little revenge bender aimed at DiNozzo, you'd set our plans back months."  
**  
"'Revenge bender?!!!" After what that bastard did to me -- to my father -- he deserves whatever happens to him!"**

"These rants of yours, about DiNozzo and your father, they're becoming rather tiresome."  
**  
"He's the reason my father is DEAD! I'm supposed to just FORGET that?"**

"First of all, your father is dead because your mother wanted it that way. And as for your second point, the answer is: Yes, you WILL let it go -- until our mission is complete. Do you understand?"

**"You can't tell me what to do."**

"I can. I will. And I have. Now I will ask again, love, and this time I trust you will provide the proper response. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?"

**"Get your HANDS off me! You're HURTING me!"**

"I will not ask again. Answer."

**"Yes... YES! I understand... now let me GO!"**

"With pleasure. You smell of DiNozzo's rank cologne, you know. Perhaps a shower would take away his stench."

**"Believe me... Nothing ... HAPPENED ... between Tony and me."**

"No... I'd not assume so. Aside from a minor near-fatal wounding via gunplay and a bit of skull-smashing with -- what does it say here? a ... ah, yes... a telephone receiver -- for old times' sake, darling?"

**"I'm going to take that shower now. ALONE."**

"THAT... has yet to be determined."

**"You think you can threaten me and then have sex with me?"**

"I think that you ... rather enjoy ... our sort of foreplay... Jeanne."

-------------------------------------------

_Mmmmmnnn... Gggghhhrrrr..._

"Agent...?"

"Gibbs."

"Yes, Gibbs. Mr. DiNozzo has shown no signs of regaining consciousness, I'm sorry to say. His condition remains unchanged. He does appear to be responding well, however, to the surgery on his chest wound. His respiration has improved slightly but we will keep him intubated until we feel he is capable of breathing on his own."

"No idea when -- or if -- he's gonna come out of this, huh?"

"I am sorry. No."

"Thank you, Doctor. Can I stay with him for a while?"

"Please. I will return in a few hours."

_Nnnnngggghhh... Zzzzzzzvvvhhhh..._

"Just you 'n' me now, DiNozzo. Doc's gone."

_Rrrrrhhh..._

"Need ya to come outta this soon. Haven't figured out what I'm gonna tell Abs when she calls."

_Hhhhmmmm..._

"She is NOT gonna be happy."

_Unnnhhh... Mmgghhh..._

"Ziva's scared, Tony. Never seen her like this."

_Zzzzvvvvhhhh... Nnnnhhhh... NNNNHHHH..._

"Dammit, DiNozzo... wake up. I am NOT gonna lose you, too, ya hear me?"

_Hhhhhnnnnn... Mmmmggggrrrr...._

"Let us hope your message is getting through somehow, my friend."

_Whhhhhh..._

"Eli."

"Agent Gibbs. I regret that we meet again under such unfortunate circumstances."

-------------------------------------------

"Ziva? You headed back to the hospital? If you need a ride, Sam and I can..."

"Thank you, Callen, but no -- I will not be going to visit Tony until later today. I have business to attend to."

"Taking a knife to a 'business meeting.' Definitely unique. Look, if you're going after the people who did this, I wanna help."

"There is only one person responsible. And I will handle this myself. But I thank you for the offer."

"Ziva, don't do this. Not alone. Let Sam and me..."

"Callen!"

"Okay... Okay... But Gibbs is gonna want an answer."

"And you will tell him that you could not stop me."

"If he doesn't buy it?"

"He will understand. In fact, he will approve."

"I wish you'd reconsider."

"Promise me that you and Sam will look after my father until I return, please? He should be with Gibbs at the hospital by now. He has flown in from Tel Aviv and will need help getting around, although he will protest that he does not."

"Runs in the family."

-------------------------------------------  
**  
"What are you thinking?"**

"That we now have quite a serious issue on our hands."  
**  
"So WHAT if Tony dies? That's one less NCIS agent to worry about for you -- and he'll finally be out of my life."**

"You don't see the big picture, do you, love? If DiNozzo dies, you will have his entire TEAM tracking you for the rest of your days."

**"And you won't be there for me? To HELP me?"**

"From the start, I told you what my role in this would be. I made no commitments."

**"No. Because you're using me -- just like Ari... and Tony... and Michael!"**

"Ever the victim, Jeanne? No, love. You trade in quid pro quo. You did so with all of them, as you are doing now with me."

**"You don't know anything about my relationships with them."**

"On the contrary. I know EVERYTHING about your tawdry past affairs -- your little fling with Ari Haswari is particularly interesting."


	15. The Quiet Man

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: The Quiet Man  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: The Quiet Man ---------------------**

"DiNozzo... ya gotta come out of this, ya hear me? Need ya workin' again."

-------------------------------------------

_Mmmmhhh... Ggggrrrr..._

_Bbbb..._

_Bbbbbbb..._

_BBBBBHHHH..._

_BBBBBBOSSS..._

_Unnnhhh..._

-------------------------------------------

"Yeah, Abby, I'll call when I got more to tell ya. Hey... don't cry. That's an order, ya got that? Miss you, too."

-------------------------------------------

_BBBBBBOSSS..._

_Hhhhnnnh... Mmmmgghh..._

_HHHHHH... HHHHHELLLP... MMM... MMMM... ME..._

_Nnnmmmhh... Ugggnnnhh..._

_PUHHH... PUUUHH... PUUHLEEEASE..._

_Aaannhhhgghh... Rrrrrrnnhhh...._

-------------------------------------------

"Callen? Where the hell are you? Thought you and Sam were bringin' Ziva back here. Eli's waitin' on you two and... Whaddaya MEAN Ziva's gone?!!!"

-------------------------------------------  
_  
ZZZZZ... ZZZHHH.._

_ZZZZZEEE..._

_ZZZZEEEEEVAAAHHH..._

_BBBBBOSSS..._

_HHHHELLLLP.... ZZZZEEEEVAAAAHH..._

_PUHHH... PUUUHH... PUUHLEEEASE..._

_HHHH... HHHHGGGHHH..._

_HHHHUUU... HHHUUUUURRRRGGGHH..._

_HHHHUUUURRY..._


	16. Run Silent, Run Deep

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Run Silent, Run Deep  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Run Silent, Run Deep ---------------------**

"Eli, my agent Sam Hanna's gonna come here to take you back to the hotel. We've had a little change of plans."

"That is fine, Agent Gibbs. Have you heard from Ziva? She has not called so far today."

"That's the little change of plans."

-------------------------------------------

[male voice] "Room service!"  
_  
"Are you expecting someone, love?"_

**"Of course not. Are you?"**

[insistent] "ROOM SERVICE! We have a special delivery package for you. Would you kindly open the door to sign for its reception, please?"

_[whispering] "No, I'm not... I don't much like this... But go on... Answer the door. I'll cover you from the side."_

**[whispering] "NO! Why don't YOU answer it? I'm NOT going to be the target!"**

_[whispering] "You KNOW that I cannot be seen! Now be a GOOD girl and ANSWER the DOOR. I told you that I will TAKE CARE of any issues! DON'T make me ask you AGAIN."_

-------------------------------------------

"So, Anthony... We find ourselves reunited. It is my hope that someday we will have the good fortune to meet under pleasant circumstances rather than the sort of regrettable scenarios that have brought us together."

_YYYYYGGGHHH... EEEELI... DDDDNNNN... DDDONNN... LLLLEEAVE..._

"I was hoping, perhaps, that in the future we would join together in celebration."

_GGGGHHHH... WHHHERRRE... ZZZZ... ZZZZZZZHHH..._

"Of your wedding to my Ziva. She is quite fond of you, to say the least."

_ZZZZZEEEVAAAAHHHH... ZEEEVAAHHH... FFF... FFFFINNND..._

"I hope she does not have you believing that I would not approve because you are not Jewish. All I wish is that Ziva marry a man who is faithful to her -- and who truly loves her. I wish only for her great happiness."

_FFFFINNND... ZEEEVAAAAHH... NNNN... NOWWW..._

"And I wish the same for you, my son. You must recover. Ziva has lost so many of those she loved; I cannot bear to see her lose someone else that she cares for -- no, I will say the truth -- that she LOVES as much as she loves you, Anthony."

_EEEELI... HHH... HHHELLLP... ZEEEVAAAHH..._

_SSS... SSSAAAAVE... HHHMMMNNN... HHHHER..._

_FFF... FFFFROM..._

_J-J-J-JEANNE..._

-------------------------------------------

[door opens]

**"Yes?"**

[silence]

**"YES?"**

[silence]

**[turns around] "There's no one in the hall, just an empty room service cart and..."**

"Choose your words carefully, Jeanne. They will be your last."

**[turns back] "What... ?"**

[gunfire sounds]

-------------------------------------------

"CLEAR IN THE HALL, GIBBS!"

"ZIVA?!!! ZIVA?!!! DAMMIT TO HELL..."

"GIBBS! IN HERE! ROOM 538! HURRY!"

[running sounds]

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?"

"Holy..."

"CALL AN AMBULANCE! NOW, CALLEN!"


	17. Reversal Of Fortune

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Reversal Of Fortune  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Reversal Of Fortune ---------------------  
**  
"DAMMIT, CALLEN, WHERE THE HELL IS THAT AMBULANCE?"

"I DON'T KNOW, GIBBS! IT'S COMING! JESUS CHRIST! ZIVA... ZIVA!!!"

"CALLEN... HELP ME! HOLD HER WHILE I TRY TO STOP THE BLEEDING!"

**"Please... *mmnnnhhh* ... Don't... *gasp* ... Don't let me... die ... *unnnhhhh* ... " **

-------------------------------------------

"START TALKIN' -- NOW!"

"If you will allow me to explain, Gibbs..."

"EXPLAIN! NOW, DAMMIT!"

"FINE! I went to the hotel to KILL JEANNE! EXPLANATION ENOUGH?!!!"

"I got DiNozzo layin' in there in a COMA because of her and YOU go ROGUE and decide to TAKE HER OUT ON YOUR OWN?!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YA THINKIN'?!!!"

"I WAS THINKING THAT SHE TRIED TO KILL TONY! AND THAT HE IS FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE NOW -- IN THAT COMA! WE HAVE ALLOWED JEANNE TOO MUCH LIBERTY AND NOW TONY IS PAYING THE PRICE! SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN HANDLED DURING THE NORTH AFRICA MISSION!"

"BY WHO? YOU? TONY? ME? WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE THE LEAD, ZIVA? WHO HAD THE ORDERS ON OUR TEAM, HUH? YOU SURE AS HELL WEREN'T IN ANY SHAPE TO DO IT AND NEITHER WAS TONY!"

"I SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED THIS TO ..."

"YOUR FATHER? MOSSAD? PLEASE -- GO ON! I WANNA HEAR WHO YOU HAD IN MIND, ZIVA! TELL ME WHO WAS GONNA PULL THE TRIGGER ON FINISHING OFF JEANNE BENOIT?"

"I WAS GOING TO, GIBBS! BUT I DID NOT GET THE CHANCE!"

"REALLY? SURE LOOKS LIKE YOU DID A NASTY JOB ON HER TO ME!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD TAKE A SECOND LOOK AT HER WOUNDS! SHE WAS SHOT FROM BEHIND!"

"BEHIND?!!! Behind? How the hell..."

"I had a knife on the man from room service, who called for her to open the door and sign for a package. Once she began to unlock the door, I allowed him to leave. When Jeanne answered the door, she saw only the room service cart. She sounded afraid and she did not look out into the hall. I was beside the door where she could not see. She turned to speak to someone BEHIND her in the hotel room. I then spoke to her and was preparing to ... "

"To WHAT, Ziva?"

"TO STAB HER, GIBBS! TO END HER MISERABLE LIFE AT LAST FOR THE PAIN SHE CAUSED TONY AND ARI ... AND KATE... AND JENNY!"

"Yeah, well... And after you spoke? Then what?"

"She turned back towards the hall, to where I was speaking from -- and then all I heard were many gunshots from inside the hotel room. I ducked down where I had been standing and she collapsed out into the hallway. You saw her; she was bleeding terribly. I tried to stop the blood and was doing so when you and Callen arrived."

"So ya never saw who was in the room?"

"No. I did not have time to react. I wish that I had."

"You made the right choice, Ziva."

"Gibbs... You are not serious. Saving JEANNE? The RIGHT choice?!!!"

"If she pulls through, she's got a lot of questions to answer. And this time she's not goin' anywhere. Not for a long time."

-------------------------------------------

"Tony?"

_ZZZZZHHH... ZZZEEE... ZEEEEVAAAHH... _

"Tony... Tony, it's me. Tony, please... Can you hear me? At all?"

_UNNNNGGGHHH... ZZZ... ZEEEEVAAAAAHHHH... MMMNNNGGGHHH..._

"Oh, Tony... Ani Ohevet Otcha... Ani mitgagaat ellekha bekhol libby..."

_ZI-ZIVA... D-DUUHHH... D-DUHNN... D-DONNN'T... L-L-LEEAVE..._

"Hachlama mehira, Tony... Ani Ohevet Otcha..."

_MMMHHH... ZZ-ZZ-Z-ZIVA... ZIVA..._

_ZIVA... I ... I ... UHHH... I... HEAR ... YOU ..._

_I'M ... HERE ..._

_DON'T... GO..._

_PLEASE..._


	18. The Great Escape

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: The Great Escape  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: The Great Escape ---------------------**

_ZIVA ... I ... HEAR ... YOU..._

_DON'T ... GO ...  
_  
"Tony?"

"Mmmmhhh..."

"Tony!"

_ZIVA ... I'M ... I'M ... TRYING ..._

"Nnnnnggghhh..."

"Tony... My love... Can you hear me?"

"Gggghhhh... Unnnhhh..."

"If you can hear me, Tony, try to squeeze my hand. Tony? Tony..."

"Unnnnnggghhh..."

_Trying... Ziva... _

"Yes... Yes, Tony! Tony, that's right -- just ... squeeze once for 'yes,' OK, _ahuvi_? Tony? Tony?"

"Mmmmhhh..."

"Yes... Oh, Tony... _*sob*_ ... Tony... I have been so worried ... _*sob*_ ... "

_Don't ... cry ... Ziva... Gonna ... be ... OK ..._

"Nnnhhh... Unnnggghhh..."

"I love you so much, Tony... _*sob*_ ... I thought I had lost you forever ... _*sob*_ ... that she had taken you from me..."

_No... Ziva ... Won't ... leave... you... ever..._

_Love... you..._

"Lnnnhhh... Rrrgggmmmhhh..."

_Gotta... SAY ... something ..._

_Make ... you... HEAR ... me..._

_Understand..._

"NNNNGGGHH... NNNNGGGHHH... NNNNNRRRRGGGGHHH.."

"Tony! Tony... darling... _yakiri_... calm down, Tony... relax, my love... _Motek_... please rest..."

"GGGGGRRRRRHHHHH! AAAARRRRRHHHHH! MMMMMRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!"

"TONY! TONY, PLEASE! NURSE -- PLEASE GET THE DOCTOR IN HERE! HE IS AWAKE! HIS EYES ARE OPEN! HE IS TRYING TO REMOVE THE BREATHING TUBE! PLEASE HELP ME! HURRY! SOMEONE!"

_NO... ZIVA... DON'T ... STOP ... ME..._

_GOTTA... GET ... THIS... OUT...._

_HELP... ME..._

"MR. DiNOZZO! MR. DiNOZZO! THIS IS DR. TOMBA! I WILL REMOVE YOUR BREATHING TUBE BUT YOU MUST CALM DOWN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, MR. DiNOZZO? YOU MUST STOP MOVING! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"MMMHHHH.... YGGGGGRRRRR... UNNNNGGGHHH!!!!"

_YEAH... UNDERSTAND ... GET ... IT... OUT..._

_HURRY... PLEASE..._

"TONY, PLEASE -- PLEASE CALM DOWN! TONY, LISTEN TO ME! TONY! I AM RIGHT HERE, TONY -- I AM RIGHT HERE!"

_ZIVA... ZIVA..._

"ALRIGHT... MR. DiNOZZO, I AM GOING TO NOW REMOVE THE TUBE. YOU WILL FEEL SOME DISCOMFORT BUT YOU MUST REMAIN STILL, OK? ON THREE -- ONE... TWO... THREE..."

"UUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH..." _*GASP* *CHOKE* _

_*COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH* *GAG* _

"Breathe, Mr. DiNozzo -- I know it is painful but you must attempt to take deep breaths."

_*GASP* *WHEEZE*_

"Tony... Just... take some breaths as the doctor says, Tony... You will be alright... I am here... I will help you..."

_*CHOKE* _

"That is right, Tony... Breathe... Breathe, _yakiri_..."

_*gasp*_

"He will experience more pain than is normal even for this type of procedure, Miss David, because of the chest wound but we will closely monitor him. I believe that with a mild sedative he should improve."

"You will not put him to sleep? He has just awakened and..."

"No... I will order something quite mild -- simply to reduce his pain. And I will have the staff neurologist come by to examine him at once. It is a good sign that he has regained consciousness so quickly. But there remains much healing yet in his future."

"Yes, Doctor, of course. I -- _we_ -- thank you for all you have done."

"You are certainly welcome. I'm glad to see you improving, Mr. DiNozzo. I will return shortly."

_*pant* *wheeze*_

"Tony?"

"Zzzzhhh... _*gasp*_ ... Z-Zi-Ziva..."

"Oh, Tony... Shhhhh, my love... Do not try to speak ... You are not strong enough yet ..."

"Zi-Ziva... _*wheeze*_ ... Y-Y-You... hhh-hurt...? _*gasp*_ ..."

"No, _eina'im sheli._.. I am fine. You were wounded badly and you are in the hospital. But you will be alright now."

"J-J-Jeanne... _*gasp*_ ... She... sh-shot ... mmm-me... H-Hit ... me... w-w-with... ph-phone..."

"I know, Tony. I found you in our room. Everything will be fine, _ahuvi_... Please, now... no more talk... You must rest."

"Z-Ziva..."

"Yes, my love?"

"D-Don't... leave... mmm-mm-me..."

"No, Tony... No... I will not leave. I will stay right here by your side. Nothing will take me from you, Tony..."

"I ... l-l-love... y-y-you... _*gasp*_ ..."

"Oh... Oh, _ahuvi_... I love you, too, Tony... _Ani ohevet otcha..._"


	19. Unforgiven

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Unforgiven  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Unforgiven ---------------------**

It's been a couple weeks now and I'm finally starting to feel better.

Physically, anyway. But I gotta admit I'm going stir-crazy in this place. Even the hot nurses aren't doin' it for me now. Kidding... Just kidding... I'm a one-ninja guy. C'mon, though... I can still look. (And I know Ziva checks out other guys sometimes. Like CALLEN... _*snarl*_ ... )

Still laid up here in the hospital, though. Not my idea of how to spend a summer in Rome.

Ziva visits every day -- heck, she practically lives here. I hate that because it's wearing her out. But having her around makes this little -- situation of mine -- better.

The head injuries are pretty much healed, so that's good news. Boss is happy. Says he'll lay off the slaps for a while. My chest is still nice and ripped up. Good work, Jeanne. The doctor -- mine, here in the hospital... you know, the one who ISN'T crazy -- says it's obvious whoever shot me knew exactly where to do the most damage -- without killing me. That's Doctor Doom's M.O., alright.

Speaking of the ex, Gibbs says she's still in a drug-induced deep coma a couple wards over. The docs here think she'll recover faster if they keep her conked out while she heals from all those gunshot wounds she took in the back and shoulders.

Can't the doctors put JEANNE outta her misery permanently? I know everyone ELSE would be a hell of a lot happier.

Me, especially.

How many shots at killing me -- no pun intended, really -- will Jeanne have before she finally gets it right? I'm not a cat; don't have nine lives.

And even if I did? Right now, by my count, I'd be two down as it is.

-------------------------------------------

Eli headed back to Tel Aviv about a week ago. State business never sleeps. Before he took off, the big guy came by to check in, spend a few hours chatting. I must've looked like hell because he kinda did a double-take when he saw me at first.

We talked about Ziva and how my getting shot and beaten into a coma upset her. Eli says she was devastated; he's never seen her like that and God knows she's had her share of losses. He also said the way she went after Jeanne -- that it actually frightened him. And he trained her to be an assassin.

What got to him was the way she planned to kill Jeanne. She just wasn't gonna be stopped -- not by anyone, for any reason. Hell, he said he couldn't have stopped her. He thinks she'd have taken him out if he'd tried, that's how determined she was to off Jeanne.

I know Ziva loves me. I love her, too -- with everything in me. And I know that finding me... the way I was ... scared the hell outta her.

But to hear her father say he thought she'd have killed him to get to Jeanne?

Scares the hell outta me.

Where is Ziva? Haven't seen her today. She's usually here by now...

-------------------------------------------

_"Excuse me, Nurse... Is Dr. Benoit allowed visitors yet?"_

_"Her condition is still grave but I believe the doctor says family will be allowed. Let me check her chart, please... Yes, family may see her. You are family to Dr. Benoit?"_

_"Yes. She is my ... sister-in-law. I have been away... on business... and have just learned of her condition. May I please see her?"_

_"Certainly. But the doctor requests that all visits be no longer than ten minutes per person."_

_"Of course. Thank you."_

-------------------------------------------

_"Well, Jeanne... We meet again. Perhaps, soon, for the final time."_

-------------------------------------------

"Hello, my love. You are looking much more cheerful this afternoon!"

"I'm always glad to see a hot chick. Hey, where you been? I was gettin' worried."

"YOU should not be worried about ME, Tony. I was handling some unfinished business. Ahhhh... I see that you have the Italian-language version of FMH. The 'Swimsuits of Sicily' pictorial has done you plenty of good in your ongoing convalescence, Tony? I suppose I should be grateful .. in some manner."

"Oh, you bet you should... Check out this babe. You wouldn't see a girl being photographed with a gun in that position back in the States."

"Ha! That is such an amateur pose! Not only is it impractical but any woman who is truly limber could position her weapon so that..."

"Mmmm-hmm? Yeah? Please, Ziva... go on."

"... I am only saying that ... that ... a woman should always have her weapon ready for battle. And there are other, far more ... subtle ways of ... concealing one's ... equipment."

"Y'know, I really am feeling a lot better. So... maybe you should educate me in the ways of 'concealing one's equipment.' See, I'm packing a piece right now. And it's really, really ..."

"SAVE the damn GRAB-ASS for when you get outta Intensive Care, DiNozzo!"

"BOSS! Ha HAH! Ziva was just explaining the necessity of weapons concealment to me and..."

"Don't CARE. We got a BIG problem -- someone just tried to finish off Jeanne."

"And you consider that a problem, Gibbs?"

"Yeah, Ziva, I do. When a suspect I'm tryin' to haul in for the attempted murder of one of my agents is almost killed before I can bring 'em back to face justice then, yeah -- I feel kinda slighted. And just where have YOU been, Ziva? Been tryin' to call ya all mornin' -- no answer."

"I have been here -- with Tony."

Wait...

What?


	20. A Big Hand For The Little Lady

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: A Big Hand For The Little Lady  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: A Big Hand For The Little Lady ---------------------**

My girlfriend, the assassin, just lied to our boss, the sniper, about where she's been all morning when he hinted that she might know more than she's saying about the attempted murder of my ex-girlfriend, the gun-running daughter of a murderous arms dealer, who tried to kill me a couple of weeks ago.

Just another boring old afternoon in the life of Anthony DiNozzo. And how was YOUR Tuesday?

-------------------------------------------

I lied.

I lied to The Boss.

For Ziva.

Not good. Not good at all.

Can I go back into that coma? Please? Be less painful than what's comin' when Gibbs finds out I lied.

And he _always_ finds out.

-------------------------------------------

You lie for someone -- especially someone you're sleeping with, someone who you love and who says she loves you, too -- you deserve the truth from them about the lie you just told. I know; that sounds crazy. But think about it: You just saved their ass. Shouldn't they tell YOU the real story?

Well, Ziva didn't. Kinda looked like she wanted to but didn't give up the goods. Not when I point-blank asked her what the hell was going on -- why she told Gibbs she'd been with me all morning when we both knew she damn well hadn't. And that I didn't know where the hell she'd been, either, since she didn't even call me.

She just sat there -- gave me that Mossad face she's been taught to show when someone's asking her things she's not supposed to answer. Kept saying "Tony, do you trust me? Or not?"

You know what? Right now, I don't. I don't trust her. How can I when she lies, backs me into a corner where I feel like I have to lie to cover for her and then won't even trust ME with the truth?

Would I be all that upset if she did try to kill Jeanne this morning? No. Not really.

What I hate is the way she's trying to do it.

-------------------------------------------

_"Yes... Yes, I am fine. But there is a problem. Our target ... remains in play, despite my best efforts. I am trying to keep Gibbs at bay but you understand how difficult that will be. Even now he suspects I am possibly involved. As does Tony. No, they do not consider you part of the ... operation. Not as far as I can tell. Of course I will keep your name out of everything. Have I not always done so? No, I am not worried. I will handle this. Do not worry about Tony. I ... I will ... find a way to make things right ... with him. Eventually. I will call again when I have more information. Yes... Yes, you as well."_

_"Oh, don't you worry about keepin' me at bay, Ziva. That's one problem ya won't have."_

_"Gibbs. *sigh* ... Allow me to start at the beginning."_

_"That's always the best place."_

-------------------------------------------

Haven't seen Ziva since our little gabfest this afternoon. Guess she's not gonna stop by to check out tonight's dessert menu from the hospital cafeteria.

Which means she's out there somewhere. Doing ... something. Something I don't know about. Or don't wanna know about.

Time to call The Boss and 'fess up. I gotta do this. GOT to.

I just... I don't wanna lose Ziva -- to whatever it is that's going on inside her head right now.

Damn... no answer. Where IS everybody?

-------------------------------------------

_"Why didn't ya just come to me first?"_

_"I had my orders."_

_"You're gonna have to decide between him or me. Soon. Hope ya make the right choice."_

_"That is unfair and you know it. What am I to do? My position requires me to work for you both."_

_"When you don't come to me, you put yourself and the whole TEAM in danger. Got that? Well, GET it! Once and for all, dammit!"_

_"I understand, BELIEVE me! Do you think I want to keep secrets from you?"_

_"Yeah... sometimes I do."_

_"Then I am sorry I have lost your trust. You will always have mine."_

_"I trust ya. But we've all got secrets we don't wanna share. This? Was one you needed to bring to me. I can't have ya goin' rogue."_

_"No, of course not. I apologize. Will you help me? I cannot finish this alone. And it must be handled -- once and for all. That is a direct order."_

_"For you it is. For me, it's just some overdue payback."_

_"Then you will help?"_

_"Oh, I'm in. I'm REAL in."_


	21. Dial M For Murder

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Dial "M" For Murder  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Dial "M" For Murder ---------------------**

"Boss... It's Tony. Been tryin' to call for a couple hours but you're not pickin' up, so... well, I mean, you... obviously... know... you're... not answering your phone because I'm leaving a message right now. Why would I be doing that if you were answering, right? Hah! Um... yeah. Listen, Boss... will you ... uh ... will you just gimme a call when you get this message? I really need to talk to you. Got something kinda big to tell you and you're gonna wanna..."

Nice, Anthony. Great job. Gibbs' phone just hung up on you. And that message was so McLame that McLame-O himself would say it was McLame.

And no word from Ziva. Nothing. Zippo. NADA. Ahhhh... it's great having a soulmate. Best thing that ever happened to me. Life is but a dream.

Been a great day. Where the hell's that nurse? I need drugs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Who else knows?"_

_"Only you. And, of course..."_

_"Yeah. I got it. Nobody else? You sure about that?"_

_"I am sure of nothing at this point, Gibbs. But I have told no one else."_

_"Not even Tony?"_

_"No. He cannot know. Not until the right time."_

_"You're takin' a real risk there, Ziva."_

_"Yes, I know that. What choice do I have?"_

_"Rock or a hard place, looks like to me."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor just came by for the daily poke 'n' prod. Says the old brain's doin' good; the face, all the important stuff's lookin' fantastic. Yeah, tell me something hundreds of chicks HAVEN'T already said, Doc. Chest's still gettin' there. But I had a bunch of x-rays and MRIs done and I'm healing on schedule. Actually, way ahead of schedule. Doc said he's never seen anyone take a bullet to the chest like I did and bounce back so fast. Well, what can I say? The DiNozzo men are a hardy breed... It's in our genes. Hey, I got the Italian blood just like him so...

"DiNozzo! You look like hell."

"Callen... You look like... YOU."

"Must be feeling better. Couple weeks ago you couldn't have picked me outta a lineup."

"You were in a lineup? And how was Italian jail? Make any new boyfriends there? Or just catch up with some old ones?"

"Nice... Real nice. Heh... You're gonna be fine. Ziva was a mess when she didn't know if you were gonna pull through."

"Yeah, she told me. Chicks tend to freak when the guy they're crazy about gets shot up and beaten into a coma. I guess you could call it overdramatic but, me, I think it's kinda sweet seeing as how..."

"Tony, I'm not the enemy. We're on the same side. I was hoping you were gonna be OK, too. Trust me; I've been there -- shot up like that -- and I know it's hell, man."

"If we're such pals, why are you always hitting on my girlfriend? Not exactly a Hallmark way to say 'I care'..."

"Force of habit. What can I say? No excuse, man. That's one hell of a hot woman you got there. Damn... I'm sorry, DiNozzo. Won't happen again. You got my word."

"Ahhh, if I wasn't with Ziva I'd have done the same thing. It's our curse, Callen -- we're chick magnets. They want us and we want them. Even if they're with another guy. It's the nature of the beast."

"Then I celebrate my inner beast."

"Damn straight."

"A terrible cross to bear, DiNozzo."

"Oh, the price we pay for being irresistible."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"It's me. NO, things are NOT going according to plan! Doctor Benoit remains in hospital in Rome. The surgeons are keeping her comatose via drugs to hasten her healing from the ... unfortunate incident that befell her at her hotel. There's been no word of any improvement in her condition. Frankly, I'd consider that GOOD news for our purposes. Yes, well, that's YOUR opinion. There is, however, the matter of another problem that's arisen, thanks to the doctor's inability to control her impulses. NCIS wishes to transport the good doctor back to the States for her alleged role in attempting to off an old flame. Well, it's important because he's one of their senior NCIS agents. And he had a major hand in bringing down La Grenouille. She's not forgotten that -- nor forgiven. That, too, has proven problematic... just as the Haswari affair was. Benoit is as much of a liability to us now as her father became and... no, I do NOT see why... You've not had the pleasure -- or, rather, the sheer frustration -- of dealing with her and her... proclivities. I have and I've quite tired of it, frankly. Well... I understand your thinking but on that particular point, we'll have to agree to disagree, I suppose. Oh yes, I will report with word of the doctor's ... continued recovery. And with an update on how I've handled the other issue. No worries on that; I'll take care of it quickly -- in the usual manner. No witnesses, of course. But I will need a potential cover story. Are you willing to provide? ... Then all should be well."**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

DAMMIT, Gibbs! PICK UP, for God's sake!

"Shouldn't you be gettin' your beauty sleep, DiNozzo?"

"Boss! Been trying to call you all day! Left you..."

"... seven messages. First one got cut off."

"Yeah. Why didn't you call back?"

"Been busy."

"NCIS stuff?"

"Yep."

"With Ziva?"

"Past your bedtime, Tony. Get some rest so you can get outta here and get back to work yourself. See ya tomorrow."

"Boss? You seen Ziva tonight? She hasn't been by since you left earlier and... she's not taking my calls. We ... we kinda ... had a fight. Sorta."

"Work it out."

"You didn't answer me."

"You really wanna know?"

"Not sure."

"Then you don't wanna know."

"Boss... I lied. Ziva wasn't with me this morning. I didn't see her until just before you came by today. I don't know where she was most of the day. I'm sorry I lied when I backed her up but I didn't want her getting in trouble with you for..."

"... lying to me?"

"Yeah."

"So you lied to me to cover for Ziva lying to me."

"Yeah."

"Been there, done that. With Jen in the field."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Won't happen again, Boss. I really am sorry. I'm just worried about Ziva. She's not acting like herself. I can't do anything to help her but... Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you? Keep an eye on her? I know she went after Jeanne once. I don't want her ruining everything in her life just to get revenge on my ex. It's not worth it. And that's not... Ziva."

"You got it. On one condition, DiNozzo."

"Anything, Boss."

"Next time you lie to me -- DON'T."


	22. The Year Of Living Dangerously

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: The Year Of Living Dangerously  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: The Year Of Living Dangerously ---------------------**

I haven't seen Ziva now for two days straight. No calls. Nothing. Same with Gibbs since his last visit. No word.

Not sure what it all means, what they're keeping from me.

But it's killing me, the not knowing.

I gotta get outta here. Or I'll never find out anything.

-------------------------------------------

"Yep, that's him alright. Son of a ..."

"Mossad intelligence says he has been working with Jeanne on securing a major shipment of arms to an African-based terror group. Apparently, she made contact with this group during her time in Gabon when she claimed she was working at ..."

"... a clinic for villagers. She sold me that story, too, back when she was claimin' Tony killed her old man. Shouldn't have believed it then. Shoulda known if she'd lie about Tony she'd lie about the rest of it, too."

"We were all fooled by her cover as a doctor. La Grenouille planned well for her ascension, despite the fact that ..."

"What?"

"... that he ... he ... he had hoped she would not be forced to enter into his business. That he truly wished for her to practice medicine."

"That's not what you were gonna say, Ziva."

"Gibbs -- over there. He is making his move."

"Then it's time we make ours."

-------------------------------------------

_Unnnnhhh..._ God... _*pant*_ ... So hard to... _*gasp*_ ... breathe... Chest... killin' me...

_*wheeze*_ ... _*cough*_ ... _*cough*_

Gotta... keep... *_agggghhh*_ ... moving... _*wince*_

Need to find... _*unnnggghhh*_ ... taxi... _*wheeze*_ ... _*pant*_

Get back... _*gasp*_ ... to hotel ... _*shudder_*

"Ex-Excuse... me, sir? ... Scusi? ... _*gasp*_ ... C-Can you ... _*wheeze*_ ... help me ... _*pant*_ ... _*pant*_ ... get a taxi, please? ... _*cough*_ ..."

-------------------------------------------

"DiNozzo! Yo, you decent? It's your old buddy Callen, man! Brought ya a REAL hottie to look at! You remember Sam, right? Heh... Now, don't thank me -- you can just owe me a favor and... Tony? TONY? Hey, DiNOZZO?!!! Where the hell IS he?"

"Dunno, man. But I can tell you where he ain't -- here. All his stuff's gone. Looks like he took off."

"Yeah, Sam. Seein' that for myself. No way the doctors discharged him. Damn..."

"I'll get in touch with Gibbs. Or try, anyway. Dude's been incommunicado for a couple days. Weird."

"Yep. Not like him at all. We gotta find Tony, man. FAST! Dammit, DiNozzo... what the hell are you thinking? And why the hell are you trying to kill yourself?"


	23. The Man Who Knew Too Much

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: The Man Who Knew Too Much  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; Humor; Adventure  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: The Man Who Knew Too Much ---------------------**

**"Pity Doctor Benoit won't be joining us. How is her condition?"**

**"Grave. She's still comatose. Medically-induced, of course, which means she'll likely be awakened in time."**

**"Then we must move now. Our contacts await us in Paris. And I have business to attend to at home. My superiors will expect an answer for my absence. There are only so many reasons I can give for these visits. They know that I cannot be checking on so many global terrorist cells."**

**"Well, good luck with that one. Can't help you there. Quite a shame that Jeanne will not make the trip. Paris is special to her for... obvious reasons."**

**"Yes. And as I recall, those 'obvious reasons' nearly destroyed our business concerns -- before they were so suddenly handled by Director Shepherd."**

**"Such a favor Jenny did us, eh? Let us hope the medical professionals in Rome provide us with a similar solution to our current issue."**

-------------------------------------------

Hotel room ... _*gasp*_ ... finally ... _*wheeze*_ ... made it ...

_*pant*_ ... Gotta lie down ... _*cough*_ ... _*cough*_ ... So ... dizzy ...

Oh God... _*wheeze*_ ... bleeding ... _*shudder*_ ... stitches ... _*cough*_ ... busted ...

_*COUGH* *COUGH*_

Help...

-------------------------------------------

**"Then we rendezvous in Paris tomorrow? Where?"**

**"The usual place. 1900 hours. I would say for cocktails but our friends are strict Islamists and do not drink."**

"Ya make a move right now and the only rendezvous both you guys'll have is with St. Peter, Kort."

**"Gibbs. Soaking up the ancient culture of sunny Roma, are we?"**

"Guns on the table, fellahs. You too, Hadar."

**"What IS this? Agent Kort and I are conducting OFFICIAL MOSSAD BUSINESS, Agent ... eh ... Gibbs, is it? I demand an explanation!"**

"Then please allow me to explain, Officer Hadar. The business you are... conducting ... at present is not Mossad-sanctioned at all. In fact, you are in complete VIOLATION of your Mossad orders as well as Israeli law. I believe my father's word for your... business, as you call it ... is treason."

-------------------------------------------

Callen... _*wheeze*_ ... gotta ... reach ... _*pant*_ ... Callen ...

"Hello? Hello? Who's there? HELLO?"

Can't ... _*gasp*_ ... _*wheeze*_ ... black ... out ... _*COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*_ ... now...

_Unnnhhh... _

-------------------------------------------

"Eli? I ... I know you were expecting a call from Ziva. Is everything alright?"

"Hollis, my dearest, things could not be better. Tonight, I will sleep QUITE well."


	24. The French Connection

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: The French Connection  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: The French Connection ---------------------**

"SON OF A BITCH! SAM! IN HERE!"

"Aw, HELL, MAN! Deja vu all OVER again!"

"DAMMIT, DiNOZZO! SAM, HURRY! CALL ..."

"... an ambulance! Got 'em on SPEED dial, G. DAMN... DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Let's dispense with the formalities, Gibbs. You pretend to arrest me, I'll pretend to be in custody, you'll release me and Hadar will be none the wiser, eh?"**

"Don't think so, Kort."

**"You don't seriously believe that Mossad traitor -- that I've got a little side action going with the Benoit girl? I'd expect you'd give me far more credit than that. Hadar is looking to cover his own arse, Gibbs. It's textbook. He knows Eli David will have his head for what he's done. It's my JOB to LOOK as if I'm playing both sides of the fence. You know that."**

"Just lookin' at the facts. They're not exactly in your favor. On either side of the fence."

**"Then, please -- feel free to get my superior at the CIA on the phone. I believe you'll find what he has to say about my ... involvement ... with Jeanne Benoit quite interesting. Perhaps about as fascinating as you must have found what the late Director Shepherd had to say about DiNozzo's relationship with Jeanne -- which was, shall we say, far more intimate and fully sanctioned by the Director. In fact, I think it's fair to say DiNozzo was ... ordered by her, in not so many words ... to sleep with Doctor Benoit as a means of gaining information on La Grenouille, was he not? Comparatively, the time I have spent with Doctor Benoit will prove to have been astonishingly innocent -- boring, in fact."**

"You can tell your side of things back in D.C., Kort. You're headin' back tonight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[spoken in Hebrew]

**["Officer David ... Ziva ... Please... You cannot truly believe that I would turn against Mossad, against Israel, against your father!"]**

["It would be wise, Officer Hadar, for you to now either confess the complete truth regarding your recent actions and your involvement with Agent Kort and Jeanne Benoit or for you to simply say nothing."]

**["Kort is LYING, Ziva! HE is the one who has betrayed the CIA and the U.S. government -- and all for that FRENCHMAN'S daughter! Ziva... I have been working undercover for Mossad, trying desperately to infiltrate this particular terrorist cell. They have proven more complicated to ..."]**

["Do NOT claim your traitorous actions were taken in the name of MOSSAD!"]

**["You KNOW me, Ziva! You have known me since you were a CHILD! And now you turn against ME and believe the words of a known liar such as Trent Kort?!!!"]**

["WHAT I BELIEVE, Amit, are the FACTS as they are before me. And the one of those that I find MOST disturbing is that, in truth, neither I nor my father have EVER truly known you."]

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Unnnhhhh... Nnnnggghhh... _

"Rise 'n' shine, gorgeous."

_Wh-Where...? Ohhhhh..._

"Finally comin' around. 'Bout time."

"Hey, Sam, I been there, man. YOU get pumped full of morphine and see how fast YOU sleep it off."

"Word. Yo, Tony..."

"Wh-Where... am... I?"

"Hospital, DiNozzo. Same room you escaped from before, same hot nurse, more drugs, stronger stitches, totally pissed-off doctor."

"Callen?"

"10-4, good buddy. Got your call. Guessed the only place you'd know to head to was the hotel so Sam and I headed over, found ya bleedin' all over the sheets. Vance isn't gonna like getting the bill for that, y'know."

"Th-Thanks... Hey, you... you... hear from... Z-Ziva...?"

"Sorry, Tony. No word yet."

"Oh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ziva, ya better head over to the hospital, say your goodbyes to Tony. Your flight leaves at nine. Mine's outta here at ten. Don't wanna be late babysittin' the bad boys."

"No, of course not. Gibbs, how will Tony come home? I am not comfortable leaving him alone in Rome at the hospital while he is still in such poor shape. The past few days have been so difficult and..."

"I know they have. But Callen and Sam are gonna stay with Tony until the doctors say he's strong enough to be brought back to D.C. And as well as he's been doin', that shouldn't be long."

"Yes, I suppose that is true. Alright, then, I will make my visit now. We will meet at the airport tonight around seven, yes?"

"Can't wait."


	25. Arrivederci Roma

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Arrivederci Roma  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Arrivederci Roma ---------------------**

She's gone.

Came here to the hospital after not bothering to see if I was dead or alive for -- what? three days? -- like nothing happened and said she'd been called back to Tel Aviv on urgent Mossad business of the highest order.

Wouldn't say what it was. Wouldn't say where she'd been or why she hadn't been by. Didn't say much at all. Just kept looking at me like she felt guilty as hell about something.

Yeah. She oughta.

She's gone.

And I told her to get the hell outta my life. So we've said our goodbyes.

This time, for the last time.

'Cause when I get back to D.C., either she goes or I go.

She's screwed me over one time too many.

The hell with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doc's giving me lectures whenever he comes in about how I've set myself back by leaving the hospital without his approval and before I was in any shape to hit the bricks. Gettin' really tired of hearing it. I know, Doc. This GAPING HOLE IN MY CHEST reminds me of WHAT AN IDIOT I AM EVERYDAY, YOU GOT IT?!!!

And if Callen and Sam keep on with the Ziva cheerleading, I'm gonna throw a bedpan at them. How many times do I have to tell them she is OUT of my LIFE for GOOD?!!!

That hot nurse of mine? She's looking a lot better these days -- a helluva lot better.

Think I'll ring her up and ask for a little... favor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why didn't you finish the job?_

_Why'd you let me live?_

_See, the thing is, I know you wanted me dead. You have since that day in the park when I told you the truth about who I was, about what ... we were. Or, really, what we weren't. And who I wasn't._

_No, wait -- you knew all that anyway. I remember. Little Black Book. Had all the answers. You just acted surprised._

_You lied, too. The whole time. Better than I did._

_You wanted me dead. From the start, right?_

_So why didn't you kill me when you had the chance -- both times?_

_I couldn't have fought you that first time. You could've strangled me like you wanted._

_You coulda pumped me full of lead this time. Beat my brains in with the phone._

_And here I am, hole in my chest._

_Still alive._

_Why won't you kill me? Just get it over with -- for both of us?_

_Ah... I know. Because almost killing me but making sure I live and suffer? You enjoy that._

_'Cause you know that, really, it IS killing me._

_So you're getting just what you want._

_Aren't you, Jeanne?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya tell Tony you were headin' back to Tel Aviv?"

"Yes, Gibbs. I did."

"How'd it go?"

"Poorly."

"Usually does."


	26. Planes, Trains & Automobiles

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Planes, Trains & Automobiles  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Planes, Trains & Automobiles ---------------------**

Amazing what a month of rest -- alone, without the hassle of a chick around -- can do for you. Ahhh... I feel great. Just like my OLD self. My single self. The guy who just got the weight of the world -- or at least a 120-pound ninja -- off his shoulders. So, yeah, I'm feeling like a million bucks.

Chest's all healed and Doc says I'm getting sprung from this joint today. About time. No, really, I'll miss it here. Been like a second home to me... NOT. Well, I will miss my hot nurse and all those favors she's been doing for me. Like getting me all the Jamaican Mocha coffee I wanted (not an easy task here in espresso town), snagging me the GOOD chocolate outta the vending machines and making sure to slip me a wheelchair so I could go visit with the ex while she's in all her comatose glory. Y'know, I gotta be honest: Seeing Jeanne like that, so quiet and looking at peace and still there in the bed... makes me think.

That this is how she should stay. Forever. So she can't raise the kind of hell she does when her eyes are open and that psycho brain of hers is working.

Figured since Doctor Doom was out like a light it was a good time for me to get some things off my chest -- you know, the one she put a huge hole in.

Gotta pack now for the plane ride home to D.C. Callen and Sam are my unofficial bodyguards until we hit the States and then they're headed home to La-La-Land. I'm gonna miss those guys. Sort of.

Note To Self: Pack you-know-who's stuff first thing when you get back to the apartment, box it up and airmail it C.O.D. to Daddy David pronto. He can pay the shipping costs.

P.S. To Self: The hot nurse is seeing the doctor. He grabbed her ass on the way outta my room just now. She giggled. GIGGLED.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

FREE. AT. LAST. Ha-HAH!

Moe and Curly are bringing the car around so we can head to the airport. The sooner I see Rome in the rearview mirror, the better.

Hope the in-flight movie doesn't suck this time. Should be a nice, long ride. With an open drink cart.

And some hot international stewardesses.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Home. Thank you, God. Ahhhhh...

My own TV. My own movies that don't suck like that one we saw on the plane. "Land of the Lost"? You know it's bad when you want the Sleestaks to tear Will Ferrell limb from limb.

My own bed.

The sheets smell like her skin.

I gotta get everything of hers outta here tomorrow. Can't have it around. No way. You go back to Israel, Ziva, your stuff goes, too, baby, and...

Aw, now who the HELL is that at the door? I just GOT here! OK, if it's Abs, you gotta go with it and let her do her thing because she's glad to see you, Anthony. If it's Probie, set phasers to 'kill.'

"Boss?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

See, this is the part I just can't get my head around.

The plane lands at the airport.

The car meets them.

They get in, they're headed to Tel Aviv for a little fun afternoon of chit-chat, Mossad-style.

Funny thing is, on the way there, instead of stopping for a train that's crossing the road the car just speeds up and plows into the thing.

Can't ID any bodies right off because... heh ... whole damn car's exploded into a million pieces. Boss says word is they may never find enough of anyone to ID. What a way to go, huh? Heh...

Oh, yeah. It's over. For real this time. Forever.

Because she's gone. For good.

Ziva's dead.

The other part I can't get my head around?

Why Gibbs didn't tell me.

For a month.


	27. It's A Wonderful Life

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: It's A Wonderful Life  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: It's A Wonderful Life ---------------------**

Remember way back when Abby had me make that damn list of things about the women in my life -- the stuff I loved and hated and all that crap?

I got a new list for EVERYONE now. Here it is.

"Things I Want EVERYONE To Stop Doing Right Now And Actually Forever, OK?"

- Coming over to my desk at work and telling me how much you loved Ziva, too

- Talking to me like I'm five damn years old: "Oh. To-nee. I. Am. So. Saw-ree." Just SHUT UP!!!

- Calling every hour to see if I'm OK

- Saying Ziva's name

- Telling me how great she and I were together. I was there, OK? I know.

- Saying BS like "Tony, if there's anything I can do..." You wanna do something? Bring her back to life. Make that happen.

- Offering to come fix me dinner. Or to have me over for dinner. Or saying anything about dinner. Or food. The woman I love just got blown up half a world away in a car, thinking I didn't give a damn about her anymore because - hey! - THAT'S what I SAID to her. So you know what? I'm really not THINKING about FOOD!!!

- Suggesting in that big Bambi-eyed way of yours, PROBIE, that maybe I'm drinking again. Or drinking too much. Or that I shouldn't be drinking. Go to hell, McGee. I'll drink any DAMN time I feel like it. I'm a man.

- Hugging me. I love you, Abby, but just... stop. Please. I'm sorry. I know you're trying to help.

- Promising to help find the SOB(s) who did this. It's a big world out there. Narrow that down.

- Please... Stop saying her name.

I'm sure there's a lot of other stuff I'll be adding. But right now, all I wanna do is drink this damn day away.

Kinda like yesterday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eli's not... not ... takin' my ... calls...

"DAMMIT, PICK UP THE PHONE, YOU HEARTLESS SON OF A BITCH!"

Heh.. Great, huh? He g-gets ... Ziva killed and ... he's not ... not... MAN enough to ... t-talk... talk to ME ...

Need ... 'nother scotch ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

STOP ... CALLIN' ME ... McGEE!!! NOT ... PICKIN'... UP... DAMN YOU...

Sleepin'...

Just ... gotta ... sleep ...

Bed's ... so ... big now... smells... like... Ziva...

_*sob*_

Oh God...

_*sob*_

_*sob*_

"Ziva... oh God... sorry... sorry... sorry... sorry... God please... please no..."

_*sob*_

"... please, Ziva ... please ... don't ... be gone ... baby..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[Israel - in Hebrew]_

_"He continues calling incessantly. I cannot put him off much longer without drawing his suspicion."_

_"What did you expect? For him to FORGET me? In my 'death'?"_

_"Of course not! I know of his love for you! But this mission is far too important to..."_

_"Yes, Papa! Your missions are ALWAYS to come first in our lives! I know! Mother knew! Ari knew! Why, even little Tali..."_

_"ENOUGH! You AGREED to assist!"_

_"As if I could say no! With you there is NEVER any choice! And WE are left to repair the destruction of our relationships, our lives..."_

_"You do not think I care, eh? WHO was there when Tony lay in hospital, comatose? WHO came to your side, no questions asked?"_

_"You, Papa. But it was to your benefit as well. You were able to work in the meeting with your American contact, no?"_

_"I do not know what you speak of."_

_"Papa, send me on your missions. End my affairs. Control my life. But please, I beg you -- do NOT lie to me."_

_"You wound me... Fair enough. Yes. I met with the American. And you knew this how?"_

_"Because you trained me. Too well."_

_"You know my contact, then?"_

_"I do not."_

_"You speak the truth to me, Ziva?"_

_"You must ask, Papa?"_

_"As you say... I did train you."_

_"You did."_

_"Then if you do not know the American... I obviously did not train you quite well enough."_


	28. An American In Paris

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: An American In Paris  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: An American In Paris ---------------------**

Been a helluva month. NCIS held a 'remembrance' ceremony for Ziva. Vance got up there, talked about what a brave agent she was -- a fine example for everyone in the agency, even if she was technically a liason. God, he's one damn good liar. No wonder he's in charge. Vance didn't want Ziva here. Hell, he sent her BACK to Daddy, shipped me off on that rustbucket probably hoping I'd fall overboard and drown -- great guy, the director.

Never have heard from Eli. Guess that tells me all I need to know about where I stand with him.

God, Ziva, I miss you... I miss you.

I promise you this: I'm not gonna let you down. I'm gonna find whoever did this.

MY way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let's just say that Gibbs isn't happy about my medical leave being granted. Said he'd be glad to chain me to my desk and prop me up on pillows all day -- that's his idea of 'medical leave.' But get this: Vance was fine with it. Rubber-stamped it and said come back when I'm 100-percent. Soon as Vance showed me outta his office, Gibbs was waiting to barge on in and have it out with him about me being gone again.

Oh, well. Sorry, Boss. I'm still healing. Need time to recuperate. Being shot up and in a coma plus -- oh yeah -- losing the woman you love in a mysterious car-meets-train crash? All that can really take its toll on a guy.

Think I'll turn off the phone, lock all the doors and make like a hermit for the next month or so. Tony DiNozzo? Sorry. He's not home. Leave a message. BEEEEEEEEEP!

I'll be busy. Recuperating. Healing. Getting back into tip-top shape. Yeah, I've got plans.

Starting with taking care of the bastards who murdered Ziva. Put those SOBs six feet under and this boy'll be feeling GREAT.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

First thing I learned back on the streets in Baltimore: If you're starting at zero, you GOTTA get to square one -- no matter what. Just gotta be done. You don't sweat it; you SWEAT -- pound the pavement, work the beat, get any info to get something started.

I got a source. Someone I trust. Someone who DID call to talk about Ziva. Someone who doesn't think everything's on the up and up. Someone who's risking everything to do the right thing.

So I'm off again.

Paris, here I come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Paris - two days later]**

"Thanks for meeting me. I know this isn't easy for you."

"No... but I just ... I don't think _whatever_ is going on is right, Tony. Even if it's being done -- or... _was_ done -- for the right reasons... why Ziva? Why use her as the target? Or the bait?"

"Because it's proof -- to someone -- that he'll sacrifice anyone to get what he wants."

"Tony, no. NO. You're WRONG about him. He would never..."

"Well, he just did."

"You really believe she's dead?"

"Until I'm trying to get out of one of those ninja holds she'll lock you down in, I'm not sure what to believe anymore. But you'll help me find out the truth?"

"Yes. Because I'd like to know, myself."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[NCIS headquarters]**

"Unless it's about McGee's expense report from that cyberterrorism conference, I don't want to hear it, Gibbs."

"Ya sent him off to get himself killed. Ya know that, right?"

"DiNozzo's on medical leave. That is ALL I know."

"You willing to sacrifice another agent for whatever it is that's goin' on, Vance? We've already lost Ziva."

"Maybe YOU need a break, Gibbs. You're sounding paranoid. Excuse me. I have to take this call. You were just _leaving?_"

"Yep. I was."

...

"I'm sorry for the delay in answering. Gibbs was here. Shalom..."


	29. Strangers On A Train

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Strangers On A Train  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Strangers On A Train ---------------------**

**[Paris]**

My contact's hedging. Having second thoughts about scoping out Big D. Guess I would, too, if he hadn't killed his own daughter -- you know, who just happened to be my girlfriend -- for Mossad and country. Is there any damn thing he won't do for The Cause? _Oh NO, Tony, you're WRONG_, my contact says, _he'd NEVER do that!_ Yeah, ohhhh-kay. Because Daddy never sent Ziva to take out Ari, right? Ha! I mean, we all must've been DREAMING that Ziva offed our favorite terrorist who murdered Kate!

Great guy, Eli. And I'm not just saying that because we got three sheets to the wind together that time in Tel Aviv. Really, he had me at "Kill Ari." But he lost me at "... and Ziva."

Hey, that's fine. Contact went back to Tel Aviv. To get more 'intel' on Ziva's mission and what really happened. Whatever... I'm not buying it. Contact's bailed on me. I know it. Too scared of Eli. But I'm not.

I'm on my own now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Washington D.C.]**

"Yeah, Gibbs... Report?"

"He's convinced Eli's to blame. I tried getting through to him but..."

"Wouldn't listen. That's DiNozzo. He OK?"

"He's fine. I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to him and I won't. You have my word. I'm en route to Tel Aviv right now. And I've made sure Tony will be alright. Is there anything else you want me to..."

"Nah. Ya tried talkin' sense into him. That's all I could ask. Thanks. Just ship him back in one piece. Don't make me come over there. Again."

"Hmmm... I wouldn't mind that. And, oh, you don't owe me any thanks, Jethro. Tony's wrong about Eli. You know that, right?"

"I know what you know. Things OK with you? And Eli?"

"Yes. For now, anyway. But ... I miss you. I never stopped caring about you."

"Well, ya know where to find me."

"I do. Are you _ever_ going to tell me how you got that damn boat out of the basement?"

"Call anytime, Hollis."

_*click*_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Paris]**

DAMN this train. Thought the Metro was supposed to be _fast_. I'm never gonna make my flight. Gotta get to Tel Aviv. Gotta MAKE Eli see me, tell me what the hell happened.

Great. Standing room only. Packed with Frogs. Where's everybody going this time of the afternoon? Must be Paris rush hour. Well, I'm in a RUSH and we've been poking along for an HOUR so let's MOVE, DAMMIT!

"You are completely healed, Tony?"

Huh?

My GOD...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Paris -- Tony's hotel. Much later that night.]**

"Why didn't you just tell me? Gibbs knew."

"Only because I had no choice but to bring him in. I underestimated Kort and Hadar. It was a grave miscalculation on my part. Tony, what happened to you... I blame myself. I should have been better prepared. I should not have been away with Callen and Sam. Jeanne would not have been able to..."

"Hey... No... Ziva, no... Don't ever blame yourself for that. Jeanne's insane. She wants me dead. Or as close to it as she can get me. And if she was partnered with that... that BASTARD Kort? He'd make sure she tried to take me out."

"Oh, Tony... I thought you were dead. When I found you in the hotel room that night. I could not... I cannot imagine losing you. Please... Tony, please forgive me for being unable to tell you that I did not die in that car crash. Papa staged it -- so that Kort would find out of Hadar's 'death' as well as 'mine' and react. I wanted to get word to you that I was alive. When Hollis left to meet you here, I asked her to do her best to let you know the truth. But I could not stay away. She gave me your contact information here. I had to find you, Tony. Papa will be furious that I have risked the mission... to see you, to be with you ..."

"I don't _care_ what he thinks. And _forgive_ you? Baby... I thought ... I'd never... we'd never... I thought you were gone. It was killing me, thinking I'd never see you again, touch you, make love to you ... like this. So just... lemme hold you. _Shhhh..._ Don't, Ziva... baby... Don't cry... _Shhhh..._"

"Tony... I ... I have missed you ... so much -- in every way. I _love_ you. I love you and I _promise_ you -- I _promise_ you that no matter what my father demands I will NOT leave you again ... or keep anything secret from you. You are too important to me."

"I love _you_, Ziva. Nothing's ever gonna change that -- NOTHING. And NOBODY -- not your father, not Mossad, not Jeanne, not Kort, not NCIS -- is gonna keep us apart EVER again. I'll DIE before I'll let it happen. I'm promising _you_ that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Rome]**

"While I do recognize the nature of your ... eh ... business ... I simply cannot permit your request at this time, sir. Please understand my position on this."

"Your 'position' is this: What I ask, you will accommodate. Clear?"

"Absolutely NOT! You cannot ORDER me around as you would one of your..."

"Let's get something straight: I'm TELLING you what to do in order to KEEP you from ending up in one of your OWN beds! Now... I'll say this just one more time: Handle. My. Request."

"If anyone learns of this..."

"No one ever will."

...

**"Hello? D-Doctor Pellizotti? Is... Is that you? I ... I meant to... tell you... I haven't... had any ... headaches today..."**

"Well, now... that IS good news. Glad to hear you're feeling better... _Doctor Benoit._"


	30. Last Tango In Paris

Title: The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Last Tango In Paris  
Author: rekkidbraka  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Tony D. and Ziva D.  
Category: Romance; humor; angst  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended.  
Spoilers: From final two eps. of Season 6  
Summary: Sequel to "The DiNozzo Diaries." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's most private thoughts and desires revealed, chapter by chapter. TIVA. Warning: Intense sexual content in some chapters. No slash.

**-------------------- The DiNozzo Diaries 2: Last Tango In Paris ---------------------**

**[Paris]**

Ziva's out like a light. Yeah, I still got it. Hospital didn't set me back any. Sweet Cheeks, she's been snoring like a drunken sailor since ... well, since that -- what? -- that fifth time? Heh. Ahhh... Tony, Tony, Tony... you gotta learn to pace yourself. NOT!

Waking up in Paris next to the woman you love -- who ISN'T dead, even though you thought she was... Does life GET any better than this?

Oh YES it DOES -- when you add chocolate-covered STRAWBERRIES to the mix! Ha HAH! WHO's the best boyfriend in the world, HUH? THIS guy! Ahhhh... sweet fruit of romance, come to my lips. Hmmm... Maybe I better save a couple for Ziva. Aw, hell, I'll just order more. Mmmmm...

Ziva and I are gonna catch a plane to Tel Aviv later. Gotta go make nice with Daddy. That's HER idea, not mine. She's bringing me in on the mission so I guess she knows best. Who am I kidding? She ALWAYS knows best. So I'll follow her lead, glad-hand Big D like nothing happened -- whatever she wants. I've got her back and if she wants it, I'm doing it -- period. Besides, it should be fun to see Eli's reaction when he finds out he's getting Z and me as a package deal now. Hey, think of it as the DiNozzo Discount, big guy! Available only while supplies last.

I changed our flight time to the redeye tonight. Ziva and I are sleeping in. No interruptions.

Well, maybe just one. Where's that damn room service number? I'm still hungry. Better order _her_ something, too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
[Tel Aviv]**

"You know why I did it. She deserved the chance to see him. She would've gone to him anyway."

"Yes. In time. You hastened her willingness to abandon her mission."

"I'm not sorry. And I won't apologize."

"I do not expect an apology. Or any ... guilt on your part. You did what you felt was right. Correct?"

"Absolutely."

"What puzzles me, though, is why you did not come to me with this ... concern."

"You would have said it was a bad idea. You wouldn't have wanted me to tell Ziva Tony's whereabouts in Paris."

"Did Special Agent Gibbs ... agree with your plan to assist Ziva? I assume he was most supportive."

"Eli ... It's not ... It's not what you think. Please... listen..."

"I ... should go. There are some urgent Mossad matters I must attend to now, Hollis. But should you need me -- for anything -- I will be in my office. If ... if you speak with Agent Gibbs again, please... send him my best wishes and thank him for all he does for Ziva, will you? I would appreciate it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Rome]**

**"Who are you? Doctor Pellizotti! DOCTOR PELLIZOTTI!"**

"Now, Doctor Benoit, if you'll just calm down..."

**"NO! I ... I want my DOCTOR!"**

"I know it must be upsetting -- I can see you, you can't see me -- but, please, hear me out: I'm a friend. Here to help you."

**"Do you know how many people have said that to me? And ... and here I am -- like this?!!! Blinded -- in a COMA for months?!!! WHO are you?"**

"I'm the man who's going to make sure Trent Kort never harms you -- or anyone else -- again. IF you cooperate with me. And that begins with you and I getting to know each other. And TRUSTING each other. Or else this isn't going to work. I can only offer you a way out. It's up to you to take it."

**"You know Trent ... HOW? You're ... you're NCIS, aren't you? You're here about TONY."**

"Yes. I am with NCIS. But my concern is with Kort. However, there IS the matter of you having tried to kill Agent DiNozzo -- among other ... indiscretions in your file. So let's deal, Doctor: You help me take Kort and his buddy Hadar down, I make sure what happened in that hotel room between you, Tony, your gun and that telephone? Never sees the inside of a court of law."

**"Are you serious? You'll sell out Tony -- to get Trent. I'll have to ... think about this ... offer."**

"Better think fast, Doctor. Because the way I see it, you don't really have much of a choice."

**"Fine. You want Trent, I'll give him to you. But you promise me -- PROMISE ME -- I will NEVER ... EVER ... go to PRISON because of that BASTARD TONY!!!"**

"You have my word. PROVIDED you hand me Kort -- and Hadar -- on a silver platter."

**"I said I will. Now you TELL me WHO you are."**

"My pleasure. May I call you Jeanne? Seeing as how we WILL be working closely together."

**"Oh, please... Feel FREE."**

"Thank you, Jeanne. And you? No need for formalities. Just call me Leon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
**NOTE:** This ends the "The DiNozzo Diaries 2." But look for "The DiNozzo Diaries 3," coming soon._


End file.
